Misérables
by Akanezora
Summary: Naruto, âgé de 14 ans est orphelin. Porteur du sida, il n'est pas accepté dans le collège de l'orphelinat et est donc obligé de se rendre dans le collège/Lycée de la ville. Il fera la rencontre d'un garçon assez problématique. SasuNaru. OOC, UA, schoolfic
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : BakaTsuki.

Genre : UA, OOC, Schoolfic, romance ...

Couples : SasuNaru.

Note :**Je préviens tout de suite, il y a sûrement des fautes ! Aussi, très important, je me suis inspirée d'une fic de Lasurvolte. " Poison Mortel ". ( Si tu passes par ici, je suis vraiment désolée, mais cette fic me tenait vraiment très à coeur.) Etant touchée par le sujet "sida" il fallait absolument que je fasse cette fic qui devait, au début, être un One shot.**

**Misérables.**

_La mélancolie ronge l'esprit et le cœur d'un homme, et le condamne, tel un prisonnier à errer sans but dans une vie monotone._

C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé, du haut de mes quatorze ans. Et je le penserai encore.

Les adultes m'inspirent de la pitié à se presser dans cette fourmilière géante, à sourire chaque jour comme s'ils n'avaient jamais connus de malheurs… Personne ne peut être heureux, personne n'a le droit d'être heureux!

Je suis sûr que tout le monde est mélancolique, malheureux. Mais ils le cachent, tous! Evidemment je n'échappe pas à la règle. Un sourire poli est le meilleur moyen pour ce sortir de toutes les situations. C'est ce qu'on m'a enseigné un jour.

A quoi bon, vraiment? Un jour cela nous rattrape et nous, nous noyions dedans si facilement que s'en ai bête. Nous ne sommes que des stupides êtres inférieurs. Si je n'est pas le droit au bonheur, alors nulle personne n'y a le droit! C'est pour ça que ces gens luttent, non? L'égalité, qu'ils appellent ça … Des conneries, juste des conneries.

Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être comme eux, normal! Alors pourquoi diable suis-je plus triste que la tristesse elle même? La réponse est bien entendue très simple, j'ai le privilège de l'entendre tous les jours. Je suis un monstre, je suis maudit. Celui qui a tué sa mère à la naissance et fait fuir son père quelques années plus tard. L'enfant maudit… Oui, c'est comme ça qu'ils me surnomment, les adultes de l'orphelinat où je suis. Ici, j'y suis depuis que j'ai sept ans, c'est à dire à l'âge où mon père m'a abandonné.

Et puis après il y a eut cette maladie. Et oui, je suis porteur du pire virus existant: j'ai attrapé le sida, on ne sait trop comment!

Ca vous en bouche un coin, n'est-ce pas? Haha, je le savais! En fait je me demande parfois si mon lâcheur de père n'était pas au courant pour ce «petit» détail. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'est tiré! Qui sait?

Avec tout ça j'en oublie la politesse, quelle éducation, franchement! Alors, je me nomme …

La porte de ma chambre dans l'internat de l'orphelinat s'ouvrit en fracas. Un homme aux cheveux bruns, tirés en queue haute, et une longue cicatrice horizontale lui barrant le nez entra. Iruka qu'il s'appelle.

Naruto! Ce soir il y aura un nouveau dans ta chambre.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il partit.

Je lâchait un soupir, adieu la tranquillité ! Très bizarre qu'il mette quelqu'un dans ma chambre, j'ai toujours été seul. Sûrement ont-ils peur que le sida se transmette par la parole. Des conneries, en d'autres termes.

Et encore un fois, j'en ai oublié de me présenter.

Donc je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, 1m65 et 50 kilos. Oui, oui, je suis très petit pour un garçon de mon âge, d'ailleurs le médecin n'a de cesse de me le répéter et il ajoute souvent que je ne prendrai encore que deux ou trois centimètres. La poisse!

Je suis un blond aux yeux bleus azurs, mes cheveux sont fins et m'arrivent dans le cou. Mes traits et mon corps sont fins.

Quelqu'un toqua soudainement à la porte, j'eus un sursaut et me tournai vers le nouvel arrivant.

Autant faire connaissance avant que les autres ne le mette au courant pour ma maladie.

-Salut! Tu dois être le nouveau, moi je su…

-Tais-moi.

Oh … Trop tard. Tant pis pour lui, après tout il devra me supporter! Dommage, il était beau pourtant. Un grand roux, certainement plus âgé que moi, les traits fins et de petits yeux verts. Ah oui, un point important que je n'ai pas précisé, je suis aussi attiré par les filles que par les animaux. En gros j'aime les garçons, haha!

Je le vis s'installer sur le lit en face du mien. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le matelas et ferma les yeux. L'idiot, il ne déballe pas ses affaires. Laisser ses vêtements dans son sac de voyage n'est jamais un bon choix ici, il va se les faire voler. C'est pour cela qu'il y a une clef sur chaque armoire, en sachant que chaque pensionnaire en a la sienne.

Mais je ne lui dirai pas, et finis par m'endormir, tout comme lui, je pense.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, du moins il me semble, que j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux.

Il est assit sur son lit, dos au mur d'où il me fixe sans ciller. Il se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

- T'as le même regard que moi.

Non, désolé. Tu ressembles un peu à un psychopathe avec tes trucs noirs autour des yeux!

Il eut un sourire amusé.

- C'est des cernes.

- Des cernes?!

- Je suis insomniaque.

- Insomniaque?!

-Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis?

-Répéter tout ce qu… Non!

Non mais pour qui il me prend celui-la?! Hum … Passons.

-Pourquoi t'as dis qu'on avait le même regard?

-Un regard remplit de tristesse et le désire de se venger de ceux qui t'ont blessé.

-Tu dis ça à tout ceux que tu rencontre?

-Non, juste à ceux qui n'ont plus de parents!

-Comment tu peux affirmé que je n'en ai plus?

-Tu ne serais pas ici, idiot!

-Pas faux. Mais attends une seconde, tu m'as bien dis que tu étais insomniaque?

-Ouais et alors?

-Comment ça se fait que tu dormais tout à l'heure, alors?

-Je ne dormais pas, je reposais mes paupières.

Ah, elle est bien bonne celle là!

Un petit blanc se fait avant qu'il ne reparle.

-Tu t'appelles?

-Naruto.

-Gaara.

Je ne lui avais pas demander, me semble-t-il. Il me questionne de nouveau.

-Ton âge?

-Je subis un interrogatoire?

-Non, je veux juste savoir.

-L'âge de tuer.

-Hein? Pourquoi tu dis ça, t'es un meurtrier?

Il rigole à l'entente de sa propre réplique. Moi je prends un air sérieux, ça ne me fait pas rire.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, désormais tais-toi, si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Il s'arrête automatiquement de rire, et répond d'un ton froid et menaçant.

-Tu sais, j'ai tué ma mère en naissant, mon père s'est suicidé par ma faute et mon compagnon de chambre de mon ancien orphelinat s'est lui aussi suicidé à cause de moi. Dans ce cas, je suis aussi un meurtrier et je n'ai que seize ans. L'âge de tuer?

Oh, alors il est comme moi! Mais moi j'ai ma maladie en plus, j'apporte la mort d'une autre façon. Jene lui dirai pas ce détail.

-quatorze.

-Hein?

-J'ai quatorze ans.

-Ah! T'es jeune! Je pensais qu'on aurait le même âge. Alors t'es au collège?

-Ouais.

-Dommage, on ne se verra pas en cours.

-On ne se serait pas vu de toute façon, je ne suis pas dans l'école de l'orphelinat. Je suis dans un collège/lycée de la ville.

-Pourquoi? Normalement tous les pensionnaires doivent aller dans l'école de l'orphelinat, non?

-Je suis une exception.

Voyant que je n'avais pas réellement répondu, il ne posa aucune question à ce sujet.

En fait, la raison c'est que comme j'ai le sida, ils ne veulent pas de moi. Pensant sûrement encore que c'est contagieux par la parole.

Dans mon collège, qui fait aussi lycée, ils m'ont accepté car là-bas, ils prennent les pires cas d'élèves. Alors que je sois séropositif ou pas …

Etant donné que nous sommes dimanche soir, le repas est à 20 heures. Alors je vais proposer à Gaara d'aller dîner, ce qu'il va adhérer.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la cantine de l'établissement, trouvant les pensionnaires en train de manger et discuter joyeusement.

On va prendre de quoi se nourrir et s'installer à une table pour deux personnes. Le repas se passa en silence.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans notre chambre que je découvrirai que Gaara est, en fait, un vrai moulin à parole.

Il est gentil je trouve, mais cela changera vite, quand il sera pour ma maladie.

On va parler une partie de la nuit avant que je ne m'endorme, et lui ne fasse je ne sais trop quoi, vu qu'il ne peut pas vraiment dormir.

Un bruit que je reconnaîtrai entre mille me tira de mes rêves, satané réveil! Je l'éteignis plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Après quelques minutes, je me décidai à ouvrir lentement les yeux, et me levai.

Le roux était debout, rangeant ses affaires dans son armoire, hier je lui avais raconté pour les vols de sac.

Il me lança un «salut» auquel je répondis par un simple sourire.

Je partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pris un douche et enfilai mon uniforme noir, une écharpe de même couleur avec un t-shirt orange fluo sous la veste laissée entre-ouverte.

Je pris mon sac de cours et partis à l'infirmerie, comme chaque matin.

-Bonjour Itachi-san, je viens prendre mon traitement.

-Ah! je t'attendais Naruto! Je te donne ça tout de suite.

Il me tendis trois gélules de couleurs différentes, une bleue, rouge, et blanche.

Je les pris sans rechigner, même si elles étaient infectes, on s'y habituait à force.

-Tu as eu mal quelque part, depuis hier?

-Non. Comme d'habitude, ahaha! Je suis robuste, moi!

Il me sourit gentiment, c'est l'un des seuls adultes à m'accepter ici. Il m'emmène souvent me promener en dehors de l'orphelinat, alors que s'est formellement interdit.

Il me passe une main dans les cheveux et me dit de me dépêcher si je ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours.

Je partis en courant, l'heure ayant déjà tournée. Deux hommes m'escortèrent jusqu'au collège, et oui, pas le droit de sortir seul.

En passant les grilles de l'école, je sentis les regards haineux de mes camarades, ils ne m'aiment pas à cause de ma maladie.

J'allai directement dans ma salle de classe, me faisant accueillir par mon professeur principal, Anko-sensei. Elle est très stricte, mais juste. Elle fait surtout très peur, pour ne rien vous cacher.

La matinée se passa à peu près normalement, j'eus de mauvaises notes, me recevais parfois des boulettes de papiers et d'autres choses, peu plaisante.

C'est à midi que je quittai ma salle de classe, me dirigeant vers le toit du bâtiment. Dans le couloir, je me fis attraper par trois garçons de ma classe, et me fis plaquer contre le mur.

-Hey le monstre! Il est où notre repas?

-Je … Je l'ai pas.

-Quoi?!

-On t'avais prévenu morveux!

Et c'est à trois qu'ils se mirent à me frapper, sans pitié. Je tenais mon estomac, j'avais mal et je voulais pleurer. Je ne saignais pas, encore heureux, ils auraient déjà tous le sida.

Une bande de lycéens passa à côté de nous, et l'un d'entre eux, un brun, fit tomber un mouchoir blanc près de ma tête.

Comme c'est gentil, il voulait sûrement que j'essuie la sueur sur mon front juste avant de mourir? Je saisis le bout de tissu. Mon dieu, il y avait un truc dedans! Je regarde à l'intérieur et y trouvait un canif. J'écarquillai les yeux, on ne peut plus surpris.

Je me relevai tant bien que mal, évitant quelques coups de pieds au passage. J'avançai le petit couteau vers eux et les menaçai.

-T'es pas sérieux, le monstre?

-J'ai une tête à plaisanter?

-Tu me fais pas peur, meurs!

Je souris, comme je l'avais prévu ils se rejetèrent sur moi. C'est alors que je pointai la lame vers ma main et fis mine de l'y enfoncer.

Toujours comme prévu, ils partirent en courant, trop facile.

Une fois que j'étais sûr et certain qu'ils n'étaient plus là, je m'assis à même le sol, j'avais eus chaud sur ce coup là! Mon cœur se serra, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me sauvait la vie. Pas directement, certes, mais j'en restai très touché. Je me mis à regarder le bout de tissu blanc, et le triturai nerveusement avec mes doigts. Dessus il y avait marqué des initiales «U.S», de même sur le couteau.

Je devais lui rendre. Je me levai alors, et me dirigeai vers le toit du bâtiment. Je me doutais qu'il était là, je l'y avais vu monter.

Quand je fus arriver, il était allongé sur un petit banc, les bras croisés derrière la tête, son visage si parfait dégagé de ses mèches corbeaux. Dieu qu'il était beau, comme ça! Il leva la tête en m'entendant arriver, moi je m'approchai de lui.

-Euh je … T-ton mouchoir et ton canif.

Je lui tendis le tout, mais lui me toisa du regard. Je me rendis compte de mon erreur: il avait peur de ma maladie. Alors je resserrai les objets contre ma poitrine.

-Excuse-moi, je … Je les nettoierai, évidemment.

Il haussa un sourcil devant mon comportement.

-Pourquoi?

-Bah je … Tu sais pour euh, comment dire … ma maladie, quoi!

-Quelle maladie?

Il était pas au courant! La bourde!

-Ah … Hum, non non, rien.

Il me lança un regard interrogatif, auquel je répondis pas un simple sourire poli. Il tendis la main et je lui redonnai ses objets.

Un de ses amis arriva, il était brun avec de très longs cheveux et des yeux clairs, presque blanc. Le nouvel arrivant demanda.

-Tu tape dans les collégiens maintenant, Sasuke?

Ledit Sasuke rougit, alors c'est comme ça qu'il se nommait? Ce dernier se retourna vers moi.

-Tu es en quelle classe?

-3°B. Pourquoi?

-Ok, tu m'attends à la sortie, j'ai à te parler.

-Je … D'accord.

Ils tournèrent les talons. Il voulait me parler, pourquoi mon cœur s'emballait-il? Pourquoi étais-je si timide devant lui? Non, ça ne m'étais jamais arriver avant, ce n'était pas possible!

Le midi passa très vite, l'après-midi aussi. Là je me retrouvai à l'attendre devant ma salle de classe, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il devrait être là. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand j'entendis sa voix rauque.

-Attends!

Il arriva à ma hauteur et reprit son souffle quelques secondes: il venait de courir.

-Excuse-moi, il y a une fille qui m'a retenue là-haut.

Alors il avait une copine? Pourquoi étais-je déçu? Je me risquai à demander.

-Tu as une petite amie?

-Non, non non. Les filles ce… C'est pas trop mon truc. J'aime pas ça.

«ça». Il me fixa, attendant ma réaction. Bah oui, il venait d'avouer qu'il était gay.

-Ah, je vois.

Il sourit doucement, et me dis calmement.

-Je voulais te parler.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi tu te laisse frapper dessus? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois dans un cas critique.

-Je c'est parce que j'ai … Je…

-Tu, tu?

-J'ai une maladie, et ils ne l'acceptent pas, c'est tout.

C'est bon, c'était dit.

-Quelle maladie?

Non … Je ne voulais pas lui dire, il allait me fuir.

-Le … Le sida.

Je fermai les yeux, attendant toute sorte de comportement venant de sa part.

-Juste pour ça?

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, et s'agrandirent d'un coup.

-Comment? Ca ne te fait rien?

-Non, bien sûr! Comment tu t'appelles?

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!

Je lui souris, un vrai sourire, un franc.

-Uchiwa Sasuke.

J'avais envie de lui sauter dans les bras, c'était le premier jeune de mon âge à m'accepter, malgré ma maladie!

-Sasuke, je peux te poser un question moi aussi?

-Si tu veux!

-Pourquoi tu m'as aider?

-C'est la moindre des choses!

-Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes! Et moi je … je veux pas que tu en ai.

Il rit doucement.

-Tu tiens déjà à moi?

-Je … C'est juste que tu as fait quelque chose pour moi, alors c'est normal. Tu ne trouves pas?

Quel menteur je faisais, je crois que je m'attache trop vite. Mais vraiment trop vite!

Il passa lentement sa main dans mes cheveux.

-T'en fait pas vas.

La sensation que sa main me procurait n'était pas comme celle de l'infirmier, s'était différent là. Je vis sa montre sur son poignet, j'étais en retard!

-Sasuke! Je vais avoir des problèmes, je suis en retard!

-Tu ne peux pas rentrer à l'heure que tu veux chez toi?

-N…Non.

Ce n'était pas comme si s'était vraiment chez moi. Encore une chance que mon escorte ne venait jamais me chercher le soir, ils allaient boire un verre au bar à la place.

-je te raccompagne?

-Je… Non! C'est trop loin.

-Un bout de chemin alors?

-Ok.

En fait, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais orphelin.

Sur le chemin, mon ventre cria famine, je n'avais rien manger de la journée. Sasuke me paya un sandwich dans un distributeur.

J'engageai la conversation.

-Tu es en quelle classe?

-En 1°D.

Il est grand! Il est en première! On a deux ans d'écart!

-Tu as quel âge, Naruto?

-Qu… Quatorze ans.

-Hm.

-C… Ca te dérange que je sois petit? Je veux dire pour ta réputation et tout.

-Haha! n'importe quoi! J'en ai que seize, tu sais!

Nous avons marchés encore un peu, jusqu'à mi-chemin. J'eus cru halluciner lorsqu'il passa de nouveau sa main dans mes cheveux, pour me dire au revoir.

-On se voit demain en cours!

Il commença à partir quand je lui criai:

-Euh… Attends, Sasuke!

Il se retourna lentement vers moi.

-Oui?

-Tu fais pas ça par pitié?

-Hein, de quoi?

-Je veux dire rester avec moi pour ma maladie.

-Idiot, on s'en fiche que tu sois malade!

Je souris, rassuré. Après un signe de main, je partis en courant: j'avais plus d'une heure de retard!

J'arrivai à la grille de l'orphelinat, j'avais la respiration haletante. Je voyais déjà la vieille sous le bâtiment des dortoirs, l'air sévère.

J'approchai d'elle prudemment.

-NARUTO!

-La vieille! Je suis désolé. J'ai été retardé au lycée par un professeur.

-Na-ru-to! Elle jubilait intérieurement.

-Désolé.

-Que cela ne se reproduise plus, ou je serai dans l'obligation de te punir.

Ses punitions, je les connaissais mieux que personne! Nettoyer les toilettes, ramasser les papiers, décoller les chewing-gum de sous les tables … Et j'en passe!

-Oui.

-Promis?

-Oui.

-Alors files dans ta chambre!

Je repartis, cette fois beaucoup plus doucement. Quand j'arrivai devant ma porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Gaara.

-Ah bas t'es là!

-Je suis rentré.

-Bienvenue chez toi.

A peine étions nous rentrés dans la chambre, que je me laissai tomber mollement sur mon lit, en soupirant.

Le roux me posa une question qui lui brûlait sans doute les lèvres.

-Ca va pas?

-Trop bien pour que se soit vrai.

-Tu m'expliques?

-Aujourd'hui, je crois m'être fais un ami.

-Tu n'en as pas là où tu es?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

-Il est gentil?

-Très.

-Tu l'as rencontré comment?

Je lui racontai l'histoire, évitant soigneusement de lui dire que je m'étais fait tabasser pour ma maladie. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit au courant.

-L'a l'air sympa. Comment t'as dis qu'il s'appelle?

-Sasuke.

-Hm.

Nous avons parlés jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Puis nous sommes descendus, avons mangés, nous sommes lavés et je suis partis dormir.

Le lendemain, à midi, j'ai mangé avec Sasuke. Enfin il a mangé, je l'ai simplement regardé. Je ne mangeais jamais le midi. L'habitude, peut-être.

La semaine passa ainsi: chaque midi, je mangeais avec Sasuke et le soir il me raccompagnait à mi-chemin.

Ce matin, c'était mardi même rituel que d'habitude. Je me levais et partis prendre ma douche, pour ensuite me rendre à l'infirmerie où j'eus mes médicaments. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais devant la grille de l'école venant de me faire escorter par Iruka. Nous avons un petit peu discutés sur le chemin.

J'entrai d'un pas pressé dans l'établissement, et me dépêchai de me rendre dans ma classe.

Je m'assis à ma place, tranquillement et baissai la tête pour ne pas voir mes camarades m'insulter.

-On dis plus bonjour?

Cette voix, mon dieu! Je relevai rapidement la tête et écarquillai les yeux.

-Sasuke?!

-C'est bien moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis venu te voir!

-Qui ça, moi?

-Tu vois un autre Naruto?

-P… Pourquoi tu voulais me voir?

-Comme ça! On ne peut plus voir ses amis?

-Amis?

-Tu ne me considère pas comme un ami?

A… Amis! Il dit qu'on est amis!

-Si!

-Bah tu vois! Tu pose vraiment des questions bêtes, tu sais?

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Il me demanda alors:

-On se voit ce midi?

-Oui!

-Sur le toit?

-Oui.

-Parfait, à plus tard alors!

Et il partit simplement, chuchotant au passage quelque chose dans l'oreille d'un garçon de ma classe dont le teint devint subitement blafard.

La matinée passa longuement, je me recevais encore des boulettes de papier, devenu une habitude pour mes camarades. Lors du cours de japonais, donc à la première heure, j'eus le droit à quelques remarques déplacées de la part du professeur. Mais je savais pertinemment que lui, n'acceptait pas ma maladie.

Quand la sonnerie retentie, c'est d'un soupir de soulagement que je me dirigeai vers le toit. Une fois sur place, je découvris qu'il n'y avait alors personne. Sasuke ne devait pas encore être sortit. J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, je me retournai alors vivement.

-Sas…

Mes yeux s'arrondirent d'un seul coup. Ce n'était pas lui, mais les trois garçons de l'autre fois. J'eus soudainement peur, se faire tabasser c'est vraiment très effrayant! La voix de leur chef retentit:

-Hum… Nous sommes venus nous excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

Je ne comprenais pas. Ce n'était pas possible, ils étaient la méchanceté incarnée!

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu sais, lundi dernier nous t'avons un peu brusquer.

Il est drôle lui, «un peu» vraiment, quel humour!

-Un peu?

-Bah oui, c'est pas comme si on t'avais fait du mal… Ca c'était un autre garçon qui l'avait dit.

-Que tu crois.

-Oh le monstre, tu vas te taire oui!

Alors là, je ne comprenais vraiment rien du tout! D'abord ils s'excusent et après ils recommencent avec leurs insultes.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous venez vous excuser? Ce n'est pas du tout votre genre!

Le plus naïf des trois répondit sans réfléchir.

-Parce que c'est Sasu…

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait déjà les mains de ses amis plaquées sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler.

-Sasuke? Demandai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il à avoir là dedans?

-Rien du tout! Aller on y vas les gars.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, ils partirent en courant. Etrange.

-Naruto?

Je vis alors Sasuke s'avancer vers moi, un micro sourire ornant ses fines lèvres.

-Salut. Lui dis-je.

-Ca va pas?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

-J'en sais rien, t'as l'air songeur.

-Ah.

Il y eut un blanc pesant. Un silence que je n'aime pas, rompu par Sasuke après quelques minutes de réflexions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dis-moi!

-Je me demandais juste pourquoi ce matin tu m'as dis que nous étions amis alors qu'on se connaît que depuis une semaine. Mentis-je.

Ses yeux se baissèrent, je l'avais blessé, je le voyais. Quel idiot je faisais vraiment! Mais pourquoi cette réaction?

-Je m'attache trop vite, c'est pour ça!

-… .

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis?

-Si bien sûr!

Il sourit, apparemment satisfait de ma réponse.

-On va manger? Me propose-t-il.

-Oui.

Nous nous sommes alors dirigés vers un banc, et il a sortit de son sac deux sandwichs. Il m'en tendit alors un.

-Tiens, pour toi!

-Pour moi?

-Si je te le dis.

-Bah pourquoi?

-Parce que tu manges pas le midi, idiot!

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Ca fait une semaine qu'on mange ensemble!

-Si je mange pas, tu devrais savoir que je ne mangerai pas ton sandwich.

-Même pour moi?

-Hein?

-Tu ne le mangerais même pas pour moi?

Il me fit des yeux de chiens battus qui me firent légèrement rire .

Je lui répondis d'une voix amusée:

-Bon, d'accord.

-Héhé, personne ne me résiste!

Nous avons ris pendant tout le midi, et nous sommes rentrés en cours.

L'après-midi passa très vite, et quand je sortis de la classe, il y avait Sasuke avec le mec aux yeux nacrés que j'avais déjà vu avant.

-Naruto!

-Salut.

-Je te présente Neji, il voulait absolument te voir.

-Euh … Ok.

Ledit Neji me serra la main.

Ils me raccompagnèrent à mi-chemin de «chez moi». Durant le trajet j'avais parlé un peu avec ce Neji. Il était très sympa! Il était en terminal et il avait donc un an de plus que Sasuke. Ce dernier avait passé sa main dans mes cheveux pour me dire au revoir et avait chuchoté à mon oreille de faire attention à moi sur le reste du chemin.

Arrivé dans ma chambre de l'orphelinat, je m'effondrai sur mon lit. Rêvassant encore et encore.

Aux anges, j'étais aux anges!

Un truc vint alors me titiller: Pourquoi les garçons de ce matin ont parlés de Sasuke? Il aurait des problèmes? Des problèmes à cause de moi? Oh non, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose?! Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais!

L'inquiétude prit part en moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ça toute la soirée. Gaara rentra assez tard, mais je ne m'en étais pas formalisé. Il m'a, malgré moi, expliqué qu'il était avec une jolie demoiselle…

Je n'aurai plus rien dit de la soirée, même quand Gaara m'avait demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas, j'avais simplement haussé une épaule.

Etant plutôt lunatique, je devins très vite soucieux, triste, mélancolique… Même si, entre nous, je détestais être comme ça.

Après avoir mangé, je suis directement rentré dans ma chambre et me suis endormis.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé en retard, ayant oublié d'actionner mon réveil hier soir. J'ai alors sauté sous la douche, me suis habillé en très grande vitesse, suis passé à l'infirmerie et partis à l'école. Quand j'y suis arrivé, les cours avaient déjà commencés. Ne voulant pas être le centre des regards, je me suis assis sur un banc en attendant la prochaine heure.

-Naruto?

Ayant pensé être seul, j'eus un grand sursaut et m'étais retourné vers la voix.

-Neji?!

-Salut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je sèche la première heure. Et toi, alors?

-Comme je suis en retard, j'attend le prochain cours.

-Oh. Sasuke ne devrait pas tardé.

-Sasuke? Il sèche aussi?

-Lui il n'ira pas en cours de la matinée: il se sent pas bien mais son tuteur l'envoie quand même au lycée.

-C'est cruel!

-Son tuteur quoi.

-Et ses parents?

-Ils sont morts.

Cette voix n'était pas celle de Neji, mais celle de Sasuke. Nous nous sommes alors retournés vers lui, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

J'espèrais que ce ne soit pas à cause de ma question sur ses parents.

-Dis Naruto, quand tu veux savoir quelque chose tu me demandes à moi, ok?

Il m'avait dit ça d'un ton froid qui fit mon cœur se resserrer.

-Je… Désolé Sasuke.

-Hm.

-Sasuke arrêtes avec ta mauvaise humeur, t'es chiant!

J'écarquillai mes yeux! Neji avait dit ça comme si c'était une habitude avant de partir et d'entré dans l'établissement en lançant un «Bon on se voit ce soir» en soupirant . Sasuke semblait sur le point d'éclater. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le banc.

-Désolé Naruto.

-Hein?

Il eut un micro sourire devant ma tête ahurie.

-Je suis désolé, je sais que je suis énervant quand je suis pas bien.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Je … me sens pas bien.

-T'es malade? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie? T'as mal où? Qu…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

Il m'avait dit ça avec son sourire moqueur qui me fit fondre.

-Non!

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé de ma réaction.

-Enfin si. Un peu.

Son sourire s'amplifia.

-Bon t'as gagné! Oui je m'inquiète.

Il ria, je serai prêt à me damner ce rire. C'était d'ailleurs la premières fois que je l'entendait vraiment. D'habitude, il pouffait juste.

J'eus un grand sourire, il était tellement beau. Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait mal, je l'avais fait rire. Ca, j'en étais très fier. Il s'arrêta tant bien que mal après quelques minutes.

-Dis Naruto, pourquoi t'es là? Tu devrais être en cours!

-Je suis arrivé en retard alors je … Sasuke?

Ce dernier avait la main sur son ventre, et son visage s'était crispé. Il lâcha même un gémissement de douleur. Je fus d'un coup très inquiet.

-Sasuke?! Qu'est-ce que t'as? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

-Mon ventre… Il me fait mal.

Il se leva lentement.

-Pourquoi tu te lèves?

-Ca fait moins mal debout.

-Mais allonges toi! Tu vas pas rester debout toute la matinée!

-Tu fais mère poule comme ça, Naruto.

Il se mit à rire très doucement. Rire qui fut vite arrêter lorsqu'il vit mon visage sérieusement inquiet.

-T'en fais pas comme ça, je vais bien!

-Oui mais non! Aller allonges toi sur le banc!

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Ca va pas! Je vais pas être confortable!

J'eus un sourire, très amusé.

-Chochotte.

-Mais…

Une lueur que je ne pourrais définir passa alors dans ses yeux.

-Assieds-toi. Me dit-il.

Ne comprenant pas, j'obtempéra quand même et m'assis à une extrémité du banc. Il s'allongea alors, et sans avoir le temps de réagir, il avait posé sa tête sur mes genoux. J'étais vraiment gêné! C'est tout rouge que je m'adressai à lui:

-Sa-Sasuke?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-je m'allonge.

Il avait remarqué ma gêne et me sourit d'un air narquois. Il ferma alors ses yeux et les traits de son visage fin se détendirent. Il finit par s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes, serein…

Ma première heure de cours était passée, je devais y aller. J'étais sur le point de réveiller Sasuke lorsque j'entendis des voix derrière nous.

-Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui?

Je me retournai et découvris deux filles. Une avait les cheveux roses et l'autre était blonde.

-Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?

-Ino, je crois qu'il dort!

-C'est pas possible, pas sur les genoux de cet être immonde! Sakura fais quelque chose!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?! Je ne toucherai pas ce à ce monstre!

Ma gorge se serra, c'est vrai après tout: Je suis un monstre. Je ne méritais pas l'estime que me portait Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui à fais?! Me cracha ladite Sakura.

-Il n'allait pas bien, alors il s'est allongé et a fini par s'endormir.

J'avais dit ça d'une manière désagréable, un ton tranchant.

-Ne nous parle pas comme ça, gamin!

C'est vrai que j'étais beaucoup plus jeune qu'elles. Elles étaient sûrement dans la même classe que leur «Sasuke-kun». D'ailleurs elles devraient êtres en cours…

La blonde s'approcha de moi d'un air furieux et m'empoigna par le col.

-Ne pose plus jamais tes sales pattes sur Sasuke-kun!

Elle leva la main, prête à me gifler. J'avais fermé les yeux, attendant le coup.

Après quelques secondes, mon visage était toujours intacte. Alors curieux, j'ouvris de nouveau mes paupières: La main d'Ino avait été bloquée par une autre… Sasuke! Il tenait avec force le poignet de la pauvre blonde qui avait visiblement mal. Le brun se leva du banc et entraîna sa future victime un mètre plus loin. Moi je ne pouvais bouger, choqué d'avoir été défendu de la sorte. J'observai la scène d'ici, toujours assis et immobile: Sasuke tordait le poignet de la fille avec force. Il allait lui casser! Non, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre au fait que quelqu'un fasse du mal à cause de moi. J'avais déjà assez de culpabilité! C'est alors décidé que je me dirigeai en courant vers eux. Ne réfléchissant plus vraiment, j'avais enserrer son corps contre le miens, par derrière. Son dos était contre mon torse que je serrai de toutes mes forces, le suppliant d'arrêter.

-Na…Naruto?

-Arrêtes bon sang! Arrêtes, je t'en supplie.

J'avais les larmes aux coins des yeux, je ne voulais plus jamais faire de mal, directement ou pas. J'avais sûrement fait souffrir tellement de gens!

Il tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant des gouttes salées menacer de couler. Il lâcha sa prise et les deux filles, dont l'une était restée en arrière, s'enfuirent en courant. Il se retourna complètement vers moi.

-Naruto! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?

-C'est d'ta faute Sasuke!

-A cause de moi?

Visiblement, il ne comprenait rien.

-Mais oui! A cause de toi! Je veux pas que tu lui fasse du mal juste pour me défendre!

-Naruto! Elle a faillit te gifler!

-Mais elle l'a pas fait!

-Elle l'aurait fait si je ne l'en avais pas empêcher!

-T'avais pas besoin de lui tordre le poignet! T'allais lui briser!

-Elle t'aurait fait mal! Je veux pas qu'on te fasse de mal moi!

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, le ton avait monté.

-Sas…uke.

Il essuya une larme qui avait roulée sur ma joue et me prit dans ses bras protecteurs.

-Naruto, j'suis désolé, excuses-moi. Mais pleures pas je t'en prie…

-Hm.

-Il est rare que je fasse des phrases plus longues que toi!

J'eus un léger rire, quel idiot, vraiment. Il se baissa et déposa un baiser timide sur ma joue. Et c'est là que je me rendis compte d'une chose.

-Sasuke! T'es grand!

-Pas tant que ça.

-Tu fais une tête et demi de plus que moi!

Il eut une exclamation amusée.

-C'est toi qui est petit!

Etant toujours dans ses bras, je le repoussai fortement. Du moins comme je le pus.

-Arrêtes!

-Je fais rien là…

-De me traiter de petit!

-Je t'ai pas traiter! Et puis, tu vas grandir! T'es qu'au collège, t'as le temps.

-Justement non, je n'ai pas le temps, et je ne vais pas grandir!

-Pas le t… Ah. Désolé.

Il venait de comprendre que je faisais allusion à ma maladie.

-De toute façon, je préfère les petits!

Je rougis subitement et baissa mon visage. Je crus voir sur son visage des rougeurs aussi.

-Enfin… Je veux dire…

J'éclatai de rire, Sasuke gêné, c'est trop drôle! Il me suivit dans mon rire après quelques hésitations. J'avais complètement oublié mes cours avec ça! Tant pis, je passerai la matinée avec lui. Je trouverai bien une excuse à donnée à mes professeurs…

Sasuke commença à marcher.

-Où tu vas?

-Sur le banc, mon ventre me fait toujours mal.

-Aussi douloureux que tout à l'heure?

-Non, bien moins. Ca passera d'ici quelques minutes, je pense.

-Ok.

Nous nous sommes alors assis et mon brun… enfin le brun poussa un long soupir après quelques minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? Demandai-je.

-J'ai mal. Lança-t-il d'un nouveau soupir.

Il déboutonna la veste de son uniforme.

-Donne moi ta main.

-Hein? Pourquoi Sasuke?

-Tu me fais confiance?

-Oui!

-Moi aussi, alors donne moi ta main.

-Je te la prête.

Il eut un léger rire, amusé de ma bêtise. Je lui tandis donc ma main, qu'il prit de la sienne. Il la dirigea vers son torse où il la posa sous son T-shirt. Je voulus la retirer mais il m'en empêcha de la sienne. Il me donna une explication à ma question muette.

-Mon frère me disait toujours que quand j'avais mal au ventre, il fallait que quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance mette sa main dessus et la douleur disparaîtrait… Comme par magie.

J'eus un sourire attendrit, Sasuke restait en fait un grand enfant. Mais quelque chose vint titiller mon esprit.

-Pourquoi tu parles de ton frère au passé?

Il ne répondit pas. Oh la bourde! Il est peut-être mort avec ses parents! Quel idiot, mais quel idiot!

Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'excuser, il prit la parole.

-Il est infirmier, ou médecin je sais pas trop. Et mon tuteur s'est disputé avec lui et l'a mit à la porte il y a quelques années. Aujourd'hui, il m'empêche de le voir. Alors à cause de son boulot prenant et d'Orochimaru, c'est un peu comme s'il était mort.

-Orochimaru? C'est ton tuteur?

-Ouais.

-Mais tu sais, tu peux aller le voir là où il travaille!

-Je ne sais justement pas où est-ce qu'il bosse.

-Oh …

J'avais toujours ma main sur son ventre, et comme pour le réconforter de son malheur, je l'y caressai légèrement. Il ferma ses paupières et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Quelques minutes plus tard, d'une voix pâteuse, il me demanda:

-Tu devrais pas être en cours?

Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

-Je préfère rester avec toi.

-Toute la journée?

-Tu ne vas pas en cours cet après-midi?

-Non. Pas envie. Alors?

Je réfléchis alors. Je préférais de loin Sasuke à trois heures de chimie! Et puis si mon excuse était d'être malade, se serait plus crédible de l'être toute la journée! Mais si j'étais malade alors que j'étais séropositif c'était grave! Ils vont m'envoyer à l'hôpital et tout! Tant pis, je trouverai le stratagème idéal.

-Ok.

Je sentis qu'il esquissait un sourire.

-On va se balader?

-Tu n'as plus mal?

-Plus vraiment.

-D'accord.

Nous sommes alors partis dans les rues piétonnes de la ville. Déjà bondée de monde malgré l'heure matinale.

-T'as vu Sasuke! Il est même pas dix heures et il y a pleins de monde! Dis-je émerveillé.

-On croirait presque que tu n'est jamais sortit!

Sa remarque n'était pas totalement fausse: A part Itachi, personne ne me laisse sortir. Et comme nous le faisons en cachette, il ne m'emmenait pas le matin, mais le soir.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendait pas.

-Tes parents t'empêche de sortir?

-N-non!

-Naruto.

-Je … Je n'ai pas de parents.

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'excusa.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

-Je n'étais pas au courant pour les tiens non plus!

-Je sais pas… T'aurais pu t'énerver quand j'ai dis que les miens étaient décédés! Dire que toi non plus tu n'en avais pas!

-Je…

Ma gorge se serra.

-Tu m'en veux?

-Bien sûr que non, idiot!

J'eus un sourire franc, il m'avait soulagé d'un poids là!

-Voilà tu sais tout sur moi maintenant! Héhé.

-Non, pas tout. Je veux savoir si les gens chez qui tu vis t'empêchent de sortir!

Il … Il s'énerve! J'y crois pas! Ca l'irritait tant que ça?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançai.

-Je vis à l'orphelinat.

-Oh. Je comprends mieux.

Son visage n'avait pas changé, il n'y avait aucune pitié.

Il me fit un sourire et passa énergiquement sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Aller mon petit! On va dans les magasins!

-J'suis pas petit!

-Héhé.

Je n'étais pas du tout vexé, il avait dis ça sur le ton de la rigolade. Il me pris la main et commença à courir entre les passants, me montrant du doigts des choses qu'il fallait absolument voir pour ne pas être inculte. D'après lui du moins.

-Mais il est moche celui-la!

-Mais non! Aller essaie!

Là, nous étions dans un magasin de vêtements pour homme et Sasuke essayait de me faire mettre un jean affreusement laid. Il me poussa de force dans une cabine d'essayage avec le pantalon . Après quelques minutes à me battre avec, je sortis enfin.

-Tu attends qu'une mouche rentre? Dis-je moqueur.

Car en effet, le grand et digne Sasuke avait la bouche ouverte. On dirait presque un crétin hihi.

-Mais… T'es magnifique Naruto! C'est la première fois que je te vois en jean!

-Pourtant j'en ai des jeans!

-Je te signal que je ne t'ai vu qu'en cours, donc en uniforme.

-Ah, oui.

Il s'approcha de moi et me fis me retourner vers la glace de la cabine d'essayage. Il se mit juste derrière moi, son torse contre mon dos, en admirant notre reflet.

-T'es très beau.

Je rougis subitement. Si je ne savais pas qu'il ne mâchait pas ses mots, je penserai qu'il me fais des avances!

-Tu rougis.

Ca, il me l'avait susurré à l'oreille, me faisant rougir encore plus.

-M-merci.

Il me retourna à nouveau, vers lui. Il prit mes épaules entre ses mains et regarda la partie inférieure de mon corps. Son regard comme ça sur moi faisait monter une douce chaleur dans mon entre-jambe. J'avais beau être séropositif, je n'en restait pas moins un garçon, et je m'excitait donc comme tel.

-Aller, on le prend!

-Hein?!

Même pas il me demanderai mon avis!

-J'ai pas d'argent sur moi, Sasuke!

-Moi j'en ai, je te l'offre.

-Non mais ça va pas?

-Bah quoi?

-Tu vas pas me l'offrir! C'est hors de prix!

-Pour ton anniversaire!

-Mais c'est pas mon anniversaire!

Tout ça allait vraiment trop vite pour moi. On se connaissait que depuis une semaine, et voilà qu'il voulait m'offrir un jean! Déjà que les marques d'affections qu'il me portait me troublait… Non mais mince quoi! Sept jours!

Il mit un temps de pause sûrement pour réfléchir à sa future réplique.

-C'est quand?

-Le mois prochain.

-T'es né en octobre?

-Si je te le dis!

-C'est bon alors! Je te fais ton cadeau en avance.

-Mais Sasuke!

Il mit un index sur mes lèvres afin de me faire taire.

-C'est moi qui offre, alors tu discute pas!

Je me redressai en retirant son index.

-Oui chef!

-Idiot.

-Crétin.

Comme tout adulte qui se respecte, je lui tirai la langue.

-Arrêtes avant que je la mange!

J'écarquillai les yeux. Avais-je bien entendu?

-Je plaisante, fais pas des yeux de poissons frits!

Nous sommes partis dans un rire incontrôlable suite à sa remarque quelque peu idiote.

Après il m'avait dit de choisir une veste pour mettre avec mon jean. J'étais trop gêné! Quelques essayages plus tard, j'en avais choisi une orange avec une spirale rouge dans le dos. Cela vous étonne-t-il? D'ailleurs Sasuke m'a dit que j'avais des goûts étranges. Ce dernier s'est lui aussi acheté des affaires: Un magnifique jean taille basse, je dois avouer qu'il était vraiment beau dedans, et une veste bleue marine. Au final nous en avons eus pour 325 euros. Il a payé avec une carte bleue. N'est-t-il pas trop jeune pour en avoir une? Etrange, très étrange.

Nous sommes alors ressortis dans les rues marchandes avec nos nouvelles tenues, continuant les magasins.

Vers midi, nous sommes allés manger dans chez un marchand de râmen, un stand. Ichiraku que ça s'appelle.

Accoudés au comptoir, nous mangions tranquillement dans le silence, lorsque je décidai de le briser.

-Sasuke?

Il tourna son regard vers moi, me signalant qu'il m'écoutait.

-Merci … Pour les cadeaux.

Après avoir dit ça, je me penchai vers lui pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur une de ses joues pâles.

Il écarquilla les yeux et piqua un fard.

-D-De-De rien.

J'eus un rire, il était vraiment trop mignon comme ça!

Nous avons finalement passés le reste de la journée ensemble, traînants ici et là.

Quand je fus rentré à l'internat, accompagné jusqu'à mi-chemin par Sasuke et Neji qui nous avaient rejoins juste avant, on ne me posa aucune question. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas au courant pour mon absence. Tant mieux, remarque.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je fus accueilli par mon compagnon de chambre, Gaara.

-Naruto!

-Oui?

-T'es de meilleure humeur qu'hier?

-J'étais pas de mauvaise humeur!

-Evidemment!

-… .

-Sinon, pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot?

-Peut-être en suis-je un?

-C'est sûrmême!

-Eh!

-Racontes-moi!

-J'ai passé la journée avec Sasuke! On a fait les magasins, on a mangé ensemble, on s'est balader!

-Et les cours?

-On a séchés!

-Bah ces jeunes alors! Et ton absence, comment tu vas la justifier?

-Je sais pas encore ….

Je m'écrasai sur mon lit, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Une bonne heure plus tard, le surveillant du dortoir des garçon, Iruka, vint me chercher dans ma chambre.

-Naruto, l'infirmier te cherche!

-Itachi-san?

Je n'eus aucune réponse en retour. Je fus donc résigné à me rendre à l'infirmerie sans broncher.

-Itachi-san?

-Ah! Naruto, te voilà!

-Oui.

-Assieds-toi.

Il tapota sur un siège à ses côtés, je m'y rendis donc.

-Je vais te faire une prise de sang.

-Qu ..!

-T'en fait pas, il ne peut rien arriver.

J'avais une peur bleue des prises de sang, pas parce que il y avait une piqûre, non, mais j'avais le pressentiment que le sang allait s'échapper de la seringue et contaminer quelqu'un de ma maladie. Malgré le fait que je faisais souvent ce genre de chose, j'avais toujours une boule au ventre.

-T'en fais pas!

-Si vous le dîtes.

Il m'emprisonna le bras à l'aide d'un élastique géant de torture, comme je me plaisais à le nommer. Il enfonça la seringue dans mon avant bras, je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir ça.

-C'est fini!

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

J'ouvris doucement mes paupières, un peu aveuglé par la lumière éclairant la pièce.

-Naruto, tu voudrais aller te promener demain en fin d'après-midi?

-Mais et les cours?

-C'est mercredi demain, tu n'as donc cours que le matin!

-Ok! Je veux, je veux!

-Je viendrai te chercher dans ta chambre.

-Au revoir!

Je repartis dans ma chambre, tout content. La soirée se passa sans autres encombres. Après avoir manger, je montai directement dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas vraiment vu Gaara ce soir, hier non plus. J'étais tellement fatigué que je me suis directement endormi, une fois dans mon lit.

Le lendemain, j'étais déjà prêt avant que mon réveil ne sonne, sous l'œil curieux de Gaara. J'attendis patiemment sur mon lit, puis partit à l'heure au collège après un passage à l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé, les deux filles d'hier vinrent m'accoster dans un couloir et me bloquèrent contre un mur.

-Oh toi! On en a pas finit!

La fille aux cheveux rose me toisa de bat en haut, une expression de dégoût sur son visage finement dessiné.

-Ino, tu penses la même chose que moi?

Je les regardai un peu affolé. Voyant leur sourire machiavélique collé sur leur lèvres, je pris peur.

-Qu… Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous aller me faire?!

-C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que vous allés lui faire?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, cette voix.. !

-Neji?! Dis-je.

-Neji-Senpai?

Les deux cruches avaient répondus en même temps, du même air innocent.

-Viens, Naruto. On s'en va.

Il me prit par le poignet et m'entraîna à sa suite. Il m'emmena devant la salle où j'avais cours.

-Fais attention la prochaine fois, d'accord? Ces filles aiment Sasuke depuis plus de dix ans, elles sont prêtes à tout pour parvenir à leur fins !

-Merci.

Il me fit une tape sur l'épaule.

-Tu sais, Sasuke tiens beaucoup à toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il souffre encore plus.

Il aurait fait ça juste pour Sasuke? Pour avoir la conscience tranquille?

-Je dois le prendre comment?

-Comme tu veux!

Sans plus de cérémonie, il partit, me plantant devant la porte de ma salle tel un idiot.

-Naruto.

Je me retournai vers cette voix autoritaire, découvrant mon professeur principal, Anko-sensei.

-Tu n'es pas au gymnase?

-Je devrais?

Quelle était cette histoire de gymnase? Nous avions normalement cours d'Histoire.

-Votre planning a changé, logiquement vous avez sport à cette heure-ci. Je vois que tu écoutesles dires de tes professeurs!

-Désolé.

Je partis dans une course effrénée après m'être incliné en signe de respect. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entrai en trombe dans la salle de sport où le regard de mes camarades se firent pesant. Je vis ma classe et la classe de première D, celle de Sasuke! J'avais donc sport avec lui, formidable!

A mon grand étonnement, il n'était pas là. Aurait-il encore manqué les cours pour son mal de ventre? Je ne savais pas, et cela avait le don de m'inquiéter.

La première heure de la matinée se passa sans incidents: j'étais resté sur le banc de touche, pendant que les garçons des deux classes suaient au football et les filles au basket. Ino et Sakura, arrivèrent en retard, prétextant des embouteillages dans les grandes avenues. Elles avaient sûrement tyrannisé quelqu'un, comme à leur habitude. Ce n'est qu'a la seconde heure, que les choses se corsèrent.

La blonde et la rosée discutaient dans les vestiaires des filles, lorsque le professeur, Gai-sensei, m'envoya les chercher. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la petite pièce où elles se trouvaient, quand j'entendis leur conversation que je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter.

-Ino, je voudrais arrêter!

-Tu ne peux pas, et tu le sais.

-Ca fait du mal à Sasuke-kun, et ça, je ne peux le tolérer.

Sasuke!? De quoi parlaient-elles, bon sang.

-Si nous arrêtions maintenant, Orochimaru-sama nous le ferait payer très cher!

Orochimaru …? Son tuteur?

-Je me fiche de ça, mais il n'est pas question pour moi de continuer d'insulter ce pauvre Naruto. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a déjà assez souffert avec cette maladie? Bon sang, je veux devenir médecin et je rejette quelqu'un juste parce qu'il a le sida!

Que se passait-il? Avais-je manqué un épisode?

-Sans ça, nous n'aurions plus les photos!

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Pour des photos, on doit pourrir la vie de quelqu'un! Naruto et Sasuke-kun doivent souffrir à cause de nous! Au début je trouvais ça amusant, on faisait nos garces et on avait les photos, mais maintenant c'est différent. Je ne veux plus blesser qui que ce soit. Tu as bien vu toutes ces filles que nous avons anéantis rien qu'avec des mots et des gestes bien placés juste pour garder Sasuke-kun pour nous! Elle ont eu mal et maintenant c'est le tour des deux garçons. Ino, j'arrête.

-Sakura! On aura des ennuis!

-Continues sans moi.

-Très bien, tu veux me lâcher, et bien lâches-moi. Gros front!

-Retires ce que t'as dit, sale truie!

Les deux filles commencèrent à se tirer les cheveux violemment. Je me décidai alors à intervenir. Après les avoir séparées, Ino me fit un regard noir, alors que Sakura resta muette à mes côtés.

-Sakura-senpai? Dis-je.

Après avoir entendu leur conversation, j'avais pensé que le respect pourrait arranger notre relation.

-Naruto, je suis vraiment désolée, pour ce que nous avons put dire ou faire.

Elle s'inclina face à moi, j'en fus très gêné.

-Relèves-toiSakura-sen…

-Alors appelles-moi Sakura-chan, c'est plus intime.

-Euh… D'accord.

Elle se releva et un grand sourire se dessina sur son beau visage. Mon cœur loupa un battement: elle était vraiment très belle comme ça. Je ne serai pas homosexuel, je voudrais sortir avec elle.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, Naruto, demandes-moi!

-M-merci.

-…

-Je peux te poser une question… Sakura-chan?

-J'écoute.

-Pourquoi tu aimes Sasuke depuis tellement d'années?

-Je ne suis même plus sûre de l'aimer, peut-être est-ce sûrement une forte admiration. Je ne serai te dire exactement.

Nous avons ensuite parlés pendant le temps qu'il nous restait ensemble, et la matinée finit sans encombres. En fin d'après-midi Itachi-san m'emmena à Ichiraku, l'endroit où nous avions été Sasuke et moi. J'avais raconté à l'infirmier que j'avais manqué les cours la veille avec mon nouvel ami pour faire des magasins. Il avait simplement hoché la tête en commentant mon nouveau jean qu'on avait acheté hier et mis aujourd'hui, amusé.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 10 octobre au soir. Un mois avait passé et c'était donc mon anniversaire. Nous étions un vendredi et je n'étais pas partis en cours avec l'aide d'Itachi-san qui avait plaidé en ma faveur. Ce dernier m'avait offert un téléphone portable alors que s'était pourtant interdit.

J'étais dans ma chambre, et Gaara dans la salle de bain. Il y était depuis une demi-heure et faisait un boucan pas possible. Il sortit finalement un petit sourire en coin.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Iruka-san. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Ca ne va pas, Iruka-san?

-Quelqu'un nous a volé un ordinateur portable de la salle d'informatique.

-Et vous venez nous demander si nous ne l'aurions pas vu? Demanda Gaara.

-Exactement.

-Nous n'avons rien vu de tel ici, désolé.

A ma dernière phrase, Iruka-san eut un petit sourire rassuré et me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire avant de sortir.

Soudain, Gaara retourna dans la salle de bain et ressortit avec … un ordinateur portable. Non mais quel idiot! Il a volé quelque chose de l'orphelinat!

-Gaara, non mais t'es pas bien?!

-On s'en fou, on s'ennuie sinon.

Il l'alluma et partit sur internet. Je me retournai dans mon lit pour ne pas le voir, exaspéré.

Au bout d'une bonne heure à l'entendre ricaner bêtement, je décidai de voir ce qu'il faisait, curieux. Penché au dessus de lui, je vis que le site sur lequel il était, était en fait, un site pornographique gay.

-Gaara! T'es gay?

-T'avais pas remarquer ? dit-il sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

Je ne répondis rien et continua de regarder avec lui. Soudain, là, sur la photo présentée sur la page, le corps nu et enchaîné de part et d'autre, Sasuke.

J'eus le plus gros choque de ma vie. Celui que je considérais comme la personne la plus importante pour moi, figurait nu sur un site porno.

-Sasuke!

A suivre 

**Tsuki: **Je suis sincèrement désolée pour les fautes.

**Sasuke: **Sur un site quoi?! Je suis mineur, c'est impossible! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer )

**Tsuki: **Désolée, j'en avais besoin pour la suite. nn'

**Itachi: **Tu mériterais une piqûre!

**Tsuki: **Non pas ça! Tu sais très bien que j'en ai peur! TT Itachi, tu n'es pas aussi cruel! En plus je t'ai fait gentil dans cette fic… murmure Du moins pour l'instant.

Je suis désolée, la suite n'arrivera pas avant un petit moment, j'ai quelques petits problèmes. Merci de votre compréhension. )


	2. Chapter 2

Misérables chapitre 2 :

Auteur : BakaTsuki.

Genre : UA, OOC, Schoolfic, romance, drama ...

Couples : SasuNaru.

Note : **Je préviens tout de suite, il y a sûrement des fautes ! Aussi, très important, je me suis inspirée d'une fic de Lasurvolte. " Poison Mortel ". ( Si tu passes par ici, je suis vraiment désolée, mais cette fic me tenait vraiment très à cœur.) Etant touchée par le sujet "sida" il fallait absolument que je fasse cette fic qui devait, au début, être un One shot.**

Misérables chapitre 2 :

_- Sasuke !_

Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible, pas lui ! Cette image m'insupportait, voir ça me dégoûtait. Mon cœur se serra, je fus pris d'une douleur aiguë au niveau de la poitrine. Une envie de vomir, des bouffées de chaleur et un mal de tête horrible m'atteignirent.

Gaara me regardait fixement, voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mes poings se serrèrent automatiquement.

Pas Sasuke, pas lui ! Il était devenu pour moi la personne la plus importante, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le voir sur un site pornographique. De plus il était mineur ! Que pouvait-il faire là ? Impossible, il n'avait pas le droit !

- Cela fait un moment qu'il met ses photos sur le site, il est beau n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis rien et partis en courant dans la cour de l'orphelinat. J'avais le sentiment d'étouffer, j'avais besoin d'air et vite. Une fois devant les grandes grilles de l'établissement, j'eus subitement le tournis, mon sang cognait violemment contre mes tempes. Il fallait que je sorte, il me fallait un semblant de liberté. La pluie se mit à tomber, fouettant mon visage et mes bras nus. J'escaladai l'immense portail noir quand une énorme rafale de vent vint me percuter, me faisant tomber de l'autre côté, dans la rue. Mon dos avait cogné contre le sol tellement fort que j'eus énormément de mal à me relever. Comme si mon mal-être intérieur ne suffisait pas, mon épaule gauche et ma nuque me faisaient atrocement souffrir.

Je me mis subitement à courir. Pourquoi ? Moi-même je ne savais pas. J'avais sans doute besoin d'extérioriser toute la fureur qui était en moi. La pluie et le vent m'empêchaient de voir et entendre correctement, les phares des voitures étaient flous et les bruis étaient sourds.

En arrivant dans le centre-ville, je glissai sur une plaque d'égout, me faisant m'écraser sur le sol, encore une fois. Un homme plutôt bien habillé s'arrêta à mes côtés. Il me toisa de haut en bas, moi qui était toujours à terre, me cracha sur le visage et partit rejoindre son taxi dans un rire machiavélique. J'étais vraiment tombé plus bas que bas, là. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de moi, pourtant, j'étais bel et bien seul. Quel était ce drôle de sentiment ? J'avais l'impression de ne servir à rien, à personne. Personne n'avait besoin de moi alors que moi, moi j'avais besoin de tout ces gens, qu'ils me lancent juste un regard ! Non, rien. A part peut-être cet espèce d'imbécile qui m'avait craché dessus. Après tout, que pouvais-je y faire si j'étais inutile ? L'image de Sasuke vint se faufiler devant mes yeux. Lui ? Avait-il besoin de moi, lui ? Cet idiot qui posait sur un site pornographique ? Sasuke…

Une main d'une blancheur sans pareille se posta devant mon visage, c'était un grand homme au longs cheveux et au regard de serpent qui vous figeait instantanément le sang. Quelques battements de cils plus tard, j'avais enfin compris que cette main m'était tendue, à moi et moi seul. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que cela ne m'apporterait rien de bon de la prendre ? Sachant cela, je la saisis tout de même et l'homme m'aida à me relever. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas eu d'autres chances.

- Tu es Naruto ?

Comment me connaissait-il ? En fait la question était : est-ce que moi je le connaissais ?

- Tu dois te demander qui je suis.

Voyant mon regard scrutateur posé sur lui, il passa sa longue langue sur ses lèvres dans un sourire.

- Je suis Orochimaru, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, si je m'attendais à ça ! Le tuteur de Sasuke, l'homme cruel dont j'avais tant entendu parler !

-Qu…quoi ?!

-Tu me connais donc ?

- O-oui.

Il m'intima de prendre sa veste, j'étais en T-shirt alors que la pluie battait son plein. Je le fis non sans hésitations et il nous emmena ensuite dans un petit restaurant oriental. Une fois bien installés à notre table, une jeune serveuse vint à notre rencontre et nous proposa ses plats du jour. Je pris simplement un steak et des frittes que je ne pris pas le soin de manger.

- C'est un téléphone que tu as sous ton T-shirt ?

Mon nouveau portable, offert aujourd'hui par Itachi-san, était accroché autour de mon cou et glissé négligemment sous mon maillot.

- Il faudrait que tu appels tes parents.

Les traits de mon visage se figèrent à l'entente du mot « parents » . Je ne répondis pas et lui, n'insista pas. Il a finit son repas en silence et m'a proposé de me ramener chez moi. J'acceptai d'un hochement de tête. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions devant le grand portail de l'orphelinat. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer contre ma poitrine. Je mis quelques secondes avant de trouver comment décrocher.

C'était Itachi-san, il levait la voix au fur et à mesure du déroulement de notre conversation téléphonique. Il allait me passer un sacré savon, tout à l'heure. Après quelques courtes minutes de négociation, il finit par accepter de venir ouvrir le portail pour que je ne passe pas au-dessus. Il ajouta qu'il ne dirait rien à la vieille si je lui expliquait pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi.

D'ailleurs je ne savais pas vraiment, j'avais fait ça sur le coup, sans réfléchir. Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui raconter ? Certainement pas parce que j'avais vu la personne la plus importante à mon coeur sur un site pornographique ! Il ne me croirait jamais, de toute manière je n'avais pas à aller sur ce genre de site, et puis il aurait des doutes sur la personne qui avait volé l'ordinateur portable. Je ne voulais pas que Gaara ait des problèmes à cause de moi et de mon égoïsme. Une fois que j'eus fini de parler au téléphone, je me tournai vers le tuteur de Sasuke et pris la parole.

- Itachi-san va venir ouvrir le portail.

- Qui est Itachi-san ?

Il avait l'air surpris par ce nom, y avait-il quelque chose de mal à s'appeller comme tel ? Je répondis tout de même, résigné par son regard de serpent.

- C'est l'infirmier de l'établissement.

- De cet orphelinat ? Naruto, tes parents dirigent l'orphelinat ?

Hein ? De quoi parlait-il ? Ah ! Il ne savait pas que j'étais orphelin, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne comprenait pas. Je vis son visage blafard blêmir encore plus. Qu'avait-il ?

- Vous allez bien ?

- Comment est Itachi !?

Il ne m'avait pas répondu. De plus, il ne mettait plus la marque de respect, le connaissait-il ?

-Euh... il est gentil, il...

- Non, physiquement !

Décidément, sois j'étais un idiot finit sois il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre dans ses paroles.

- Il est assez grand, brun, il a des cernes énormes sous des yeux noirs...

- Itachi... Naruto, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire, au revoir !

Il fit un geste de main, montrant qu'il souhaitait retrouver sa veste que je lui rendis sans rechigner. Il remonta dans sa voiture, ses pas étaient précipités et incertains. Il démarra brusquement et partit à toute vitesse, quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparut de mon champ de vision dans cette pénombre qui paraissait sans fin.

Je ne comprenais pas là, pourquoi lorsque j'avais évoqué le physique d'Itachi-san, il avait prit la fuite ? Bizarre mais bon, peut-être qu'après tout il avait vraiment quelque chose à faire, qui sait ?

J'éternuai une fois, puis deux. Mince, j'étais sûrement tombé malade. Espérons que cela ne soit pas important, je savais très bien qu'un simple rhume pouvait devenir grave à cause de ma maladie.

J'avais froid, j'étais de nouveau en T-shirt sous la pluie incessante et le vent soufflant fortement.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la cour, je levai la tête et aperçus Itachi-san à travers les barreaux de la grille. Il avait l'air énervé et son visage habituellement froid, l'était encore plus. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de moi, il constata que j'étais en T-shirt. Il soupira fortement en ouvrant le portail. Il me fit entrer et referma derrière nous avant de déposer son long manteau noir aux motifs de nuages rouges sur mes épaules. J'avais bien plus chaud et lui le remarqua. Il nous mena ensuite jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il me fit m'asseoir sur l'un des deux lits de la pièce alors que lui se posa sur le rebord de son bureau, juste en face. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant le trajet, sûrement trop en colère contre moi pour pouvoir aligner une phrase sans me crier dessus. Il poussa un énième soupire avant de parler d'une voix qui se voulait calme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Puis-je avoir une explication ?

Je baissai les yeux en triturant mes doigts. Je n'avais pas de mensonge crédible à lui raconter. Je ne dis rien, attendant de voir s'il insisterait.

- Naruto.

Sa voix était menaçante, je réprimai un frisson, essayant toujours de trouver quelque chose à raconter.

- Tu as une minute pour m'expliquer, sinon j'irai voir Tsunade-Sama.

Le sol devenait très intéressant, quel beau lino, je n'avais pas remarquer cette belle couleur qu'était le violet. On pourrait penser que c'est lugubre, vu comme ça.

- Non mais t'es inconscient! Te promener seul le soir, à ton âge ! Il aurait pu arriver quelque chose de grave !

D'un coup, la solution me vint à l'esprit. Elle n'était peut-être pas très convaincante mais il ne me poserait aucune question. C'était le tout pour le tout, ça ou rien. Je tentai alors :

- Comme c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, je voulais sortir un peu, histoire de ne pas rester enfermé.

- Tu aurais pu me demander ! Imagine que tu sois tombé malade !

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger et puis je voulais y aller seul, pouvoir faire ce que je veux pour une fois ! N'ai-je pas le droit à une seule journée de liberté par an, juste une !?

Il ne répondit rien, il savait pertinemment que j'avais raison. C'est vrai quoi, on me forçait à rester ici toute l'année, j'avais besoin d'un peu de liberté. J'étouffais ici sans pouvoir sortir à ma guise. Les rares sorties avec Itachi-san ne me suffisaient pas. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais le blâmer, il ne faisait qu'obéir à ses supérieurs. Après tout, c'était son métier. Il prenait déjà assez de risques pour moi.

Dans le silence, son regard se posa quelques minutes sur moi. Il avait l'air en pleine réflexion intérieure. Même si cela ne se lisait pas sur son visage, moi je le savais.

- Retourne dans ta chambre.

Le ton était catégorique, sans appel possible. Je me levai du lit et partis après un timide "au revoir" à l'infirmier.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je partis directement m'enfermer dans la salle de bain après avoir pris mon pyjama, ignorant royalement le regard interrogateur de Gaara. J'allumai l'eau de la douche, la faisant couler un peu avant de me glisser en dessous une fois mes vêtements enlevés.

Je repensai à Sasuke, je n'avais toujours aucune réponse à mes questions. Bon sang, vraiment, pourquoi lui ? Il y a je ne sais combien de millions d'êtres humains et il fallait que se soit mon ami. Mon premier véritable ami. Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer, avant que quelques larmes ne viennent se faufiler parmi l'eau de la douche. Mon cœur recommença à me faire mal, une impression d'immense solitude s'immisça peu à peu en moi.

Je me laissai glisser le long de la paroi gelée, m'accroupissant dans le bac de douche. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Que j'arrête de penser à lui. Tiens par exemple, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait aujourd'hui ? Bonne idée. j'avais fait la marmotte jusqu'à dix heures du matin, j'étais ensuite parti à l'infirmerie chercher mes cachets ainsi que le cadeau d'Itachi-san pour mon anniversaire ; j'avais pris une douche aux alentours de treize heures et avais passé l'après-midi à regarder la télévision sans même manger jusqu'à vingt heures, l'heure du repas. C'est ensuite que tout s'est passé. Ca, il fallait que j'oublie cette partie de ma journée, du moins pour le moment. J'augmentai la température ainsi que la pression de l'eau qui devint vite brûlante.

Je finis de prendre ma douche, calmé. L'eau bouillante glissant contre ma peau m'avait fait un bien fou.

Je sortis de la cabine de douche, pris une serviette posée sur un meuble et m'essuyai avec. Je la mis autour de ma taille et me postai devant le grand miroir trônant au dessus du lavabo de marbre. J'enlevai la buée qui s'était incrustée sur la glace d'un revers de main et commençai à me regarder dedans. Mes cheveux me tombaient dans le cou, encore un peu mouillés. Mes yeux étaient légèrement rosés, par la faute de mes larmes. Les trois cicatrices horizontales que j'avais sur chacune de mes joues ressortaient à cause de la chaleur. D'habitude elles n'étaient pas visibles, elles pointaient le bout de leur nez quand je passais du froid au chaud trop vite, ou l'inverse. Comment les avais-je eu, déjà ? Je n'arrivai pas à me rappeler. Elles dataient sûrement d'avant mon arrivée à l'orphelinat. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de mes souvenirs de cette époque restaient assez flous.

En baissant la tête, je vis, posé sur le bord de l'évier, un crayon. Pas n'importe lequel, évidemment. Il s'agissait en fait d'un crayon noir pour les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'un truc de fille pouvait bien faire là ? Gaara ? Non, il m'avait dit que c'était des cernes.

A moins qu'il en rajoute par-dessus..? Je voudrais bien essayer, ça avait l'air marrent.

Je tournai la tête à droite, puis à gauche, regardant si personne ne me voyait. De toute façon la porte était fermée à clé. Alors je saisis le crayon et le portai devant mes yeux. Je déglutis, ça faisait un peu malsain de se maquiller pour un homme. L'objet vint rencontrer le petit morceau de peau sous mon oeil. Ca faisait une sensation bizarre. Alors surtout, ne pas trembler.

D'un coup, j'éternuai. Le crayon rentra dans mon oeil et moi, j'avais poussé un cri suraigu, comme une fillette à qui on retire sa première poupée.

J'entendis de l'agitation derrière la porte avant que Gaara ne vienne y toquer et parler à travers.

- Naruto ? Ca va ?

- Euh je... oui !

Il ne rajouta rien, et partit sûrement plus loin.

Mes mains étaient plaquées contre mon oeil endolori, j'avais extrêmement mal. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi curieux !? Je finis par me regarder dans le miroir, il y avait du noir partout... Comment allais-je faire maintenant ? Je ne pouvais pas sortir de la salle de bain comme ça ! Je réfléchis quelques secondes. De l'eau ! Il fallait juste que je mette de l'eau.

Après m'être affairé à cette tâche, j'en conclus avec horreur que c'était encore pire. On aurait dit que j'avais un cocard.

Je faisais comment moi, maintenant ? Je devais sortir de la pièce, Gaara allait se poser des questions.

En fouillant dans l'armoire à pharmacie, j'avais fini par trouver des pansements juste pour les yeux. J'en posai un délicatement sur l'endroit du massacre et sortit après m'être habillé, car oui, j'étais toujours en serviette.

Gaara commença à me fixer bizarrement, me suivant du regard. Une question lui démangeait les lèvres, je savais pertinemment qu'il allait bientôt me la poser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'œil ?

Qu'avais-je dit ? Mine de rien, je le connaissais assez bien celui-la.

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers tout à l'heure.

- Il n'y a pas marqué "idiot" sur mon front mais "amour". Alors ?

Pourquoi insistait-il ? Je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité, la honte ! Je partis vers mon lit, déposant au passage mes vêtements sales dans le panier prévu à cet effet.

- Ne me crois pas.

Je m'allongeai calmement sur mon lit, tentant de cacher les rougeurs dues à mon mensonge sur mon visage. Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

- Tu as utilisé mon crayon noir ?

J'écarquillai mes yeux, presque choqué.

- C'était le tiens !?

Il émit un rire, amusé. Mince, la gaffe ! Je venais d'avouer, comme un idiot. D'ailleurs ce mot n'était peut-être pas inscrit sur le front de Gaara mais sur le mien, il y trouverait sans doute sa place.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai jamais utilisé ton crayon noir pour me maquiller !

- A d'autres, Naruto.

Je me tournai sur le côté pour qu'il ne voit plus ma tête, espérant disparaître dans ce moment d'humiliation intense.

- Laisse moi regarder.

- Tu vas te moquer.

- Mais non, montre-moi !

Je vins m'asseoir à terre à côté de lui, en face de son armoire et enlevais le pansement .

- C'est horrible, hein ?

- Attends, je reviens.

Il partit dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. J'entendis son rire d'ici, rire qu'il tentait vainement de dissimuler. Je fis la sourde oreille et attendis patiemment durant les deux minutes qu'il passa dans la salle d'eau.

Il revint s'asseoir face à moi, une bouteille de démaquillant à la main. Il commença à me démaquiller, le visage impassible. Il reprenait vite son sérieux, c'est fou !

- Dis, Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tout à l'heure, fermes ton oeil, t'es parti en courant ?

J'avais presque oublié cet épisode. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il me le rappelle !

- Il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes de toute urgence.

Je faisais un bon menteur, non ?

- En passant au dessus de la grille de l'orphelinat ?

J'étais bloqué, je ne pouvais pas lui dire la version que j'avais raconté à Itachi-san, le fait que je sois parti en courant ne collait pas avec une simple envie de sortir et je ne pouvais pas lui dire un nouveau mensonge pour la bonne raison que s'il en parlait avec l'infirmier, j'étais cuit.

- Écoute, Gaara. Je ne veux pas te vexer mais ça ne te regarde pas, vraiment.

Peut-être y étais-je allé un peu fort. Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de me répondre d'un ton neutre.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Désolé.

- Laisse.

Une fois démaquillé, je partis m'allonger sur mon lit alors que le roux partit prendre une douche. Je sortis mon portable, et vis que j'avais un message. Étrange, personne n'avait mon numéro. Je finis par le lire après avoir cherché comment faire.

# Naruto, il y a encore de la lumière sous la porte de ta chambre. C'est peut-être vendredi soir et ton anniversaire mais il est tard. Au lit !! #

C'était signé Itachi.

J'appuyai sur "répondre" et marquai non sans difficultés :

# Désolé pour tout à l'heure, bonne nuit. #

Je refermai le clapet du téléphone et le posa sous mon oreiller. Je partis éteindre la lumière de la pièce et me glissai ensuite sous mes couettes bien chaudes. A peine deux minutes plus tard, mon portable vibra. Je le saisis et lus le message qu'Itachi-san m'avait envoyé.

# T'en fait pas pour ça, je comprend. Tu voudrais augmenter un peu le nombre de sortie ? Ne répond pas, viens me voir à l'infirmerie demain pour me le dire quand tu iras chercher tes médicaments. Dors bien. #

J'eus un petit sourire, rassuré : il ne m'en voulait pas pour lui avoir crié dessus un peu plus tôt. Je fermai les yeux, apaisé.

Au moment précis où Gaara ouvrit la porte de la chambre, quelque chose d'important me vint soudainement à l'esprit : Orochimaru. Mes paupières se rouvrirent, je ne comprenais pas. Neji me l'avait décrit comme quelqu'un de cruel alors qu'il me paraissait très gentil ! Il m'avait offert le dîner, il m'avait proposé sa veste pour que je n'ai pas froid et m'avait raccompagné jusqu'ici. Jouerait-il un double jeu ? La conversation entre Ino et Sakura-chan me revint en mémoire. Se débarrasser des gens susceptibles de tomber amoureux de Sasuke, en échange de photos données par son tuteur. Se débarrasser de moi ? Impossible ! Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui ! Alors peut-être était-il gentil qu'avec certaines personnes ? Il fallait que je demande à Sasuke lundi, j'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions à lui poser. Je devais savoir. Je m'en faisais la promesse.

Je m'endormis sur cette pensée, dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le week-end passa assez vite mais surtout sans encombres supplémentaires. Itachi-san m'avait promis d'augmenter les sorties et même si je voulais, avec un ami.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions lundi matin, je quémandais à Gaara l'ordinateur portable, et lui demanda si c'était possible d'accéder à Internet depuis le collège.

- C'est possible évidemment. Et pourquoi le veux-tu ?

- Je dois montrer quelque chose à quelqu'un.

Il leva un sourcil avant d'hausser les épaules en me répondant un "comme tu veux". Il me donna l'ordinateur que je mis directement dans mon sac. Ensuite, je partis à l'infirmerie prendre mes médicaments et me rendis à l'école, accompagné de mon escorte. Sasuke ne commençait que dans une heure., alors je m'étais directement dirigé vers ma salle de classe.

J'avais une boule dans le ventre, je redoutais terriblement le moment où je poserai mes questions à Sasuke. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la matinée passa monstrueusement vite. Quand la sonnerie retentie, j'eus un énorme frisson qui me traversa l'échine. Je me rendis sur le toit, le plus lentement possible. Pas à pas, je commençais à me demander si je ne devais pas le laisser tranquille et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Mon sac étant en bandoulière, j'attrapai la lanière au niveau de mon épaule et la serrai de toute mes forces. Un signe de stress chez les jeunes, parait-il.

Arrivé sur le toit, Sasuke était sur le banc où nous avions prit l'habitude de nous asseoir. Lorsqu'il me vit, un micro sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je vins m'installer à côté de lui, déglutissant.

- Bon anniversaire, Naruto.

- En retard.

- T'as eu quoi comme cadeau ?

- Un portable.

- Fais voir.

Il se servit lui même dans la poche de mon pantalon et fit je ne sais trop quoi avec.

Ma voix était froide malgré moi. Il fallait que je reste naturel, je le savais. Seulement, j'avais beaucoup de mal, je lui en voulais. Il avait bien entendu remarqué mon changement d'attitude .Il remit mon téléphone dans ma poche.

- Qu'est-ce tu as ?

- J'ai un truc à te montrer.

Il me fixa d'un regard interrogateur. Je sortis l'ordinateur portable de mon sac, et le posai délicatement sur mes genoux. Il se rapprocha de moi, tellement que je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. C'est alors qu'il me susurra à l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me montrer, Na-ru-to ?

Je sentis un sourire se dessiner dans sa voix.

- Tu riras moins, Sasuke, tu riras moins.

Il prit un air sérieux mais ne posa aucune question, attendant de voir de quoi je parlais.

Je cherchai dans l'historique d'Internet un site qui pourrait être celui que je voulais. Après quelques bonnes minutes, je finis par tomber dessus. On me demanda si j'étais majeur, évidemment pour entrer, il fallait l'être. Alors je répondis que oui. Je sentais bien que Sasuke ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi j'allais sur ce genre de site. Je répondis à sa question muette.

- Ce n'est pas par plaisir, rassure-toi.

En cliquant sur un lien, j'arrivai directement à la bonne page. La photo de lui, le corps nu et enchaîné ici et là s'affichait en grand sur l'écran.

- Qu'est-ce que..!?

Il fut prit de panique, il se leva en me fixant. Il tremblait, je le voyais bien.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? Sasuke, je .. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir.

Il commença à se reculer toujours le regard sur moi. Sa respiration s'accélérait à vue d'oeil, son visage était perdu.

- Sasuke, t'es mon premier vrai ami, dit moi pourquoi tu fais ça... Je t'en prie.

Ma voix s'était, au fur et à mesure, étranglée. Non, il ne fallait pas que je craque, pas maintenant. Lui, continuait ses pas vers l'arrière. Il se mit à regarder partout, en haut, à droite, à gauche, à terre, à une vitesse hallucinante, attendant sûrement qu'une boule de feu géante lui tombe dessus. Il reculait et reculait encore. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, il allait certainement pleurer. Je pouvais comprendre, il devait se sentir très humilié.

- Sas...

Il me coupa dans mes mots.

- Pourquoi ? Naruto pourquoiiii ?

Son dernier mot avait fini en une longue plainte déchirante. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il tentait visiblement de retenir ses larmes. Ca me faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Il essaya de laisser son regard sur moi, en vain. A croire que ses deux orbes noires avaient décidées de bouger toutes seules. J'avais tellement envie de le consoler, le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que ce n'était rien. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas, je voulais absolument une réponse à toutes mes questions. Je m' étais promis de ne pas céder.

- C'est à toi de me le dire.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'un sanglot lui échappa. Il allait rétorquer quelque chose quand d'un coup, je me rendis compte d'un truc.

- ATTENTION !

J'avais crié, fort, très fort. Il s'arrêta net, n'osant plus bouger. Un pas, juste un pas de plus et il serait tombé dans le vide. A force de reculer, il avait fini par atteindre le bord du toit. Mon cœur battait à toute allure, j'avais eu tellement peur.

Je courus vers lui, après avoir remis l'ordinateur dans mon sac, lui pris le poignet et l'emmenai de nouveau jusqu'au banc. Je l'empoignai désormais par le T-shirt.

- Pourquoi ? Sasuke, POURQUOI !?

En hurlant ce mot, mon poing était partit tout seul s'écraser dans la figure du brun. J'étais à bout, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une réponse. Lui, il avait fini sur les fesses à même le sol, la tête basse. Il ne pouvait que me donner une explication, maintenant. Un oppressant silence de quelques minutes se fit.

- Pourquoi ? Naruto, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

Sa voix... Elle était froide et tranchante. La situation m'échappait. Bon sang ! Que se passait-il !? Il était censé me répondre, là ! Il y a deux minutes il allait pleurer et maintenant, il était devenu aussi glacial qu'un iceberg. Pourquoi ce changement de comportement aussi soudain ? Comment ça cela ne me regardait pas ? Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Il voulait que je lui explique pourquoi ?

- Évidemment que ça me regarde, idiot ! Pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire moi pourquoi ! Tu es mon ami, mon seul ami ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ou tu veux une définition ? Quand tu vas mal, je vais mal. Quand tu es triste, je suis triste. Quand tu ris, je ris avec toi. Quand tu as des problèmes, j'ai aussi des problèmes ! Tu comprends ou pas ? Tu fais une énorme connerie en affichant ton corps de cette façon ! Alors quand tu fais quelque chose qui finira par te faire du tord, je me dois d'être là !

Après mon monologue, personne ne bougea Ni lui, ni moi. Pendant que je le regardais sans ciller, lui fixait le sol. Avait-il compris la raison de mes agissements ? Avait-il compris que je faisais ça pour lui ? Pour son bien ? Je ne pouvais l'affirmer, je n'arrivai pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait.

La pluie commença à tomber, il redressa son visage vers le ciel. Ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus trempés . Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire une tristesse infinie. L'avais-je blessé ? Je ne voulais pas, ce n'était pas mon intention ! J'espèrais juste qu'il prenne conscience de ses actes, rien de plus.

J'éternuai, depuis vendredi soir, je n'arrêtais plus. Sasuke se releva, marcha jusqu'à la sortie du toit sans un regard et s'arrêta net, sans même se retourner.

- Rentre, tu vas attraper froid.

Il avait dit ça dans un soupire avant de partir définitivement. C'est là que je compris qu'il ne m'en voulait pas vraiment de l'avoir frappé et crié dessus. Je le connaissais bien après tout.

Tout me paraissait bien silencieux d'un coup, la pluie diluvienne, le vent et même les étudiants courant sous l'eau pour ne pas être mouillés.

Je pris mes affaires qui étaient posées sur le banc et partis dans l'établissement. Ma première heure de cours allait bientôt commencer. Tout en me dirigeant vers ma salle de classe, j'entendis certains élèves parler de la météo. Certains se prétendant voyant, annoncèrent un avis de tempête. N'importe quoi, vraiment. On avait l'habitude de ce genre de temps complètement pourri ici.

J'arrivai dans ma classe, quelques personnes me dévisagèrent, comme d'habitude. Je m'assis à ma table, seul pour ne pas changer. Je sortis les cahiers dont j'avais besoin et le cours de mathématiques commença. Je m'ennuyai, trouvant comme seule occupation potable de faire tourner mon stylo. Notre professeur, Asuma-sensei, parlait et parlait encore. Qu'est-ce qu'une équation avec des "x" partout m'apporterait dans la vie ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les haut-parleurs de tout l'établissement se mirent à fonctionner. Une annonce fut faite.

" Tous les élèves présents dans le bâtiment sont priés d'aller immédiatement dans le gymnase. Les professeurs sont attendus de toute urgence dans mon bureau".

C'était le principal lui-même qui avait fait cette annonce. Cela devait être vraiment grave. Que se passait-il ? Tous les regards des gens présents dans la salle se retournèrent vers les fenêtres. Le ciel était gris, presque noir. Le vent soufflait énormément dehors, on aurait dit que les arbres allaient se déraciner. La pluie tapait fortement contre les vitres, faisant résonner un affreux bruit strident.

La panique se fit sentir, notre professeur nous demanda de sortir dans le calme. Dans les couloirs, il n'y avait personne. Nous étions sûrement les derniers à sortir. Asuma-sensei nous emmena jusqu'au gymnase et partit directement rejoindre ses collègues.

Je m'installai dans le fond, assis contre un mur. Je balayai la salle des yeux, heureusement que c'était grand ici, c'était noir de monde. Ils papotaient tous joyeusement dans leurs coin, ne se souciant guère de ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'extérieur.

Une bonne demi-heure passa ainsi, lorsque soudain, mon portable vibra. C'était certainement Itachi-san qui s'inquiétait. Je le sortis de ma poche pour constater que oui, c'était bien l'infirmier qui me demandait si tout allait bien malgré la tempête qui se préparait. Il était tellement prévisible, après tout. Je lui répondis que oui, que nous étions en sécurités dans le gymnase.

Comme je m'ennuyai à mourir, je commençai à fouiller dans le moindre recoin de mon portable. Je finis par me rendre compte qu'un numéro supplémentaire avait été ajouté dans mon répertoire. Un numéro ajouté au nom de Sasuke. L'avait-il lui-même rajouté ? Sûrement mais quand ? Toute la scène qui s'était déroulée sur le toit me revint en mémoire. Il avait pris mon téléphone et avait fait je ne sais trop quoi dedans. Maintenant je savais.

J'étais honteux d'avoir agi comme ça, jusqu'à le frapper. Il devait sûrement m'en vouloir, au moins un petit peu. Je savais qu'il m'avait en partie pardonner mais j'avais été assez dur dans mes mots. Je commençai à regretter de m'être comporté comme ça avec lui. Je l'avais poussé à l'extrême, attendant une réponse. En y réfléchissant, sous le coup de l'humiliation qu'il avait subit, il n'était pas en mesure de me répondre. C'est vrai d'ailleurs, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un jour, j'aurai pu tomber dessus. Je regrettai peut-être d'avoir été comme ça mais jamais je n'abandonnerai l'idée de savoir la raison de ses agissements.

Je me sentais affreusement mal, sa présence m'était devenue indispensable. Juste savoir qu'il était dans le même lieu que moi et que nous n'étions pas l'un avec l'autre m'horripilait au plus haut point. Que pouvait-il faire en ce moment ? Pensait-il à moi ? Où était-il ? Il devait certainement être dans le gymnase mais où ? J'avais besoin de savoir, il fallait que je sache.

J'allais lui envoyer un message quand quelqu'un vint me déranger dans mes pensées, me tapotant que l'épaule. Je ne pris pas la peine de relever la tête, celui qui osait venir attendrait que je finisse mon sms. Je sentis cette personne apparemment peu patiente se glisser contre le mur à mes côtés.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Cette voix.. ? Avais-je bien entendu ? J'écarquillai les yeux et tournai la tête vers lui. Il était venu de lui-même, Sasuke était là.

- Sasuke ?

- Salut.

Sa voix était faible, il avait un micro sourire forcé et son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude. Je crois que notre dispute de tout à l'heure l'avait affecté. Peut-être avait-il peur que je ne lui crie dessus.

- Est-ce que ça va ? T'es pâle !

- Naruto, la raison pour laquelle je fais ça est simple : Je voudrais simplement travailler dans ce milieu plus tard. J'avais juste trop honte de te le dire.

Il m'avait dit ça d'une traite, le regard bas.

Je déglutis, je m'étais fait un sang d'encre pour rien ? Je m'étais tourné et retourné l'esprit dans tous les sens pour rien ? J'avais aussi souffert pour rien ? J'avais pleuré pour rien ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour me le dire ? J'avais tout basé sur notre amitié, je pensais qu'il faisait ça par obligation. M'imaginant qu'il avait mal, j'avais eu mal. J'étais vraiment trop bête ! Quel idiot, mais quel idiot !

- Sasuke, tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Tu ne regretteras pas ? Tu sais, si je me suis emporté c'est parce que je pensais que tu étais forcé de faire ça, pour une raison quelconque.

Il émit un soupire de soulagement avant de rire légèrement.Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, me rapprocha de lui et m'ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux. Son rire résonnait en moi comme une douce mélodie, j'aurai pu m'endormir là.

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété

J'étais vraiment un crétin finit, je m'étais fait tellement de films pour rien. Bon s'est sûr que travailler dans le porno c'était pas génial mais si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Qu'avais-je à dire, après tout ?

J'eus un immense sourire, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu mon ami, Sasuke.

- T'en fait pas ! Excuse-moi si je me suis un peu emporté tout à l'heure.

- "Un peu" ?

Il me fixait avec un sourire moqueur ornant ses fines lèvres.

- Bon d'accord beaucoup !

Son visage parut satisfait, toujours avec ce maudit sourire moqueur. Je savais qu'il aimait particulièrement me taquiner. Je pris un air boudeur, alors que son rire s'intensifia.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir Naruto.

- Tu dis ça comme si on ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une décennie. On s'est vus ce midi !

- Ce midi c'était pas pareil que d'habitude.

J'acquiesçai d'un sourire. Son emprise sur mes épaules se fit plus forte, ma tête se cala dans son cou. Je fermai les yeux, ça faisait tellement de bien d'être de nouveau dans ses bras. Sa peau sentait bon, ses doux cheveux me chatouillaient le bout du nez.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, sans bouger, lorsqu'une voix vint nous déranger.

- Naruto, Sasuke-kun, le principal va faire une annonce, approchez-vous.

Cette voix n'était autre que celle de Sakura-chan. Je ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé ce mois-ci, je ne la voyais que très rarement. Je sentis la surprise de Sasuke. J'avais oublié de lui préciser qu'elle était en fait, très gentille. Malgré ça, une part de mystère tournait autour d'elle. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle avait fait "sa garce" avec Ino. Cette histoire de photo données par son tuteur. Tuteur qui d'ailleurs me paraissait très mystérieux aussi. Je n'en parlerais pas à mon ami, il fallait que je trouve la réponse tout seul.

J'ouvris mes paupières devenues lourdes à force de garder mes yeux fermés et me redressai.

- Sakura-chan ! Ca faisait longtemps !

Sasuke tourna la tête vers moi, me lançant un regard interrogatif par la même occasion. La rosée me sourit avant de s'avancer vers l'estrade, nous laissant ainsi seuls.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, viens !

Une fois debout, je lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit en faisant de même. On s'est ensuite dirigés vers l'attroupement d'élèves. Le principal vint se poster sur la petite scène, micro en main pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- Comme vous le savez, une tempête se prépare dehors et nous sommes dans l'incapacité de vous laissez partir.

Des exclamations telles que " C'est quoi c'délire !?" ou " Non mais ça va pas !?" ou encore des "Pfff j'me casse !" résonnèrent dans la pièce. Le directeur continua.

- Un professeur est posté à chaque sorties du gymnase, il est impossible pour vous de sortir. Le reste du personnel est encore dans le bâtiment principal, occupés à fermer les fenêtres. Je vous demanderais donc de rester calme. Il faut que vous préveniez votre famille avec vos portables. Si vous n'en avez pas, débrouillez-vous pour vous en trouvez un. Nous vous laisserons sortir seulement quand nous serons sûrs que la tempête sera passée.

Il partit je ne sais trop où, laissant les élèves seuls dans cette grande salle.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers moi, il devait se demander comment j'allais faire puisque je n'avais pas de famille. Je lui glissai un " ne t'inquiète pas " à l'oreille. Il me sourit en guise de réponse et me tira par le poignet pour qu'on retourne dans le fond où nous étions tout à l'heure. Une fois tout deux assis, il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son tuteur. Il lui expliqua la situation et raccrocha avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Tu n'appelles pas l'orphelinat ?

- Euh... Si, bien sûr.

Je pris mon portable et chercha le numéro d'Itachi-san dans le répertoire avant de l'appeler. Il ne répondit pas, je l'appellerai un peu plus tard.

- Ca répond pas ?

- Non. J'essaierai de nouveau plus tard.

- Ouais, j'espère seulement qu'on va pas passer la nuit là.

- Je sais pas, il est encore trop tôt pour savoir.

Un petit blanc se fit. J'avais envie de lui demander pour son tuteur mais par où commencer ? J'allais quand même pas lui dire : " Alors Sasuke, vendredi j'ai vu Orochimaru, il est gentil ! Pourquoi Neji m'avait-il dit qu'il était très cruel ? " ? Je ne pouvais vraiment pas dire ça, peut-être n'était-il méchant qu'avec Sasuke ? Je commençai à me triturer les doigts. Comment aborder le sujet ? Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le brusquer et ainsi de créer une nouvelle dispute. Peut-être valait-il mieux que je lui demande par téléphone quand nous serons rentrés ? Oui, c'était certainement la meilleure solution, même si elle pouvait paraître un peu lâche. Il lança la conversation :

- Tu m'expliques pour Sakura ?

Sakura-chan ? Ah oui, je lui avais effectivement dit que je lui expliquerai. Seulement, que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il me demanderait ça aujourd'hui. Je pensais avoir le temps de réfléchir à une réponse potable. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'elle avait été méchante pour une histoire de photos de je ne sais trop quoi données par Orochimaru ! J'en avais marre de mentir, plus ça continuait, plus je m'enfonçais dans un mensonge compliqué.

- En fait, euh...

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, sauvé ! Je décrochai.

- Itachi-san ?

- Que voulais-tu Naruto ?

Je lui expliquai la situation avant de raccrocher. Je tournai la tête vers Sasuke, son visage était presque blafard.

- Sasuke, ça va ?

- Itachi ?! Qui est Itachi ?! Naruto, répond-moi !

Hein ? C'était une manie de demander qui était Itachi-san ? Son tuteur me l'avait demander aussi, maintenant c'était lui. Que... !? L'image de l'infirmier vint se superposer sur celle de Sasuke. Ils étaient quasiment pareils ! De plus, Itachi travaillait dans un métier de médecine. Tout s'expliquait maintenant ! La fuite d'Orochimaru, tout ! Parce qu'en fait, Itachi-san était...

- T-ton grand-frère !?

_**A suivre.**_

Alors, chapitre relu par Yashabad héhé. (Yasha: mais tu sais, moi et l'orthographe...)

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je tacherai de faire plus vite pour le chapitre 3. 

**Tsuki :** Pfiou, j'en ai mit du temps ! Désolée.

**Naruto :** Je me pose beaucoup trop de question ! En plus je mens !

**Tsuki :** C'est fait exprès !

**Sasuke :** Je veux travailler dans le porno !?

**Tsuki :** Qui sait ? xD

**Sasuke :** Et clairement ça veut dire ?

**Tsuki :** J'peux pas te le révéler. :p

**Yashabad, qui passait par là (innocemment ? merci Tsuki de m'avoir prévenu que de drôles de photos traînaient par ici) :** Eh moi, j'peux voir les photos ?

**Sasuke et Naruto, en cœur :** Na!

**Yashabad :** Allez, et pis j'vous montrerai les miennes, avec Gaa-chou !

**Sasuke : **Peuh !

**Naruto :** Ca m'intéresse...

**Tsuki :** Moi de même...

**Yashabad :** sifflote Moi, je retourne voir mon Gaara d'amour, on va s'éclater !! (enfin, IL va m'éclater xD ) Uke pooowaa !!

**Tsuki :** Uke en puissance xD... Hum, reviews ?

Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que je fais exprès d'accorder énormément d'importance à leur amitié du point de vu de Naruto. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu "gnan-gnan" qu'il pleure juste parce que son ami est sur un site porno mais c'est normal, c'est la personne la plus importante pour lui. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de l'expliquer dans le chapitre.

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Réponses aux reviews anonymes du dernier chapitre :

Auteur : BakaTsuki.

Genre : UA, OOC, Schoolfic, romance ...

Couples : SasuNaru.

Note : **Je préviens tout de suite, il y a sûrement des fautes ! Aussi, très important, je me suis inspirée d'une fic de Lasurvolte. " Poison Mortel ". ( Si tu passes par ici, je suis vraiment désolée, mais cette fic me tenait vraiment très à coeur.) Etant touchée par le sujet "sida" il fallait absolument que je fasse cette fic qui devait, au début, être un One shot.**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes du _dernier_ chapitre :

_Marions_ : La suite est là, j'espère vraiment qu'elle va te plaire ! Merci beaucoup de ta review ! )

M_alicia _: Entre les deux frères ? Ahaha ! Je ne dis rien, secret ! xD Non, vraiment, il te suffit de lire ce chapitre pour répondre à ta question. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire. Un énorme merci pour ta review ! )

**Misérables chapitre 3**

_- T-ton grand-frère ?_

Ma dernière phrase fut un élément déclencheur pour lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son teint qui était déjà bien pâle devint d'une blancheur à la limite de l'irréel. Il ne comprenait sûrement pas comment je pouvais connaître Itachi-san et ne pas savoir qui il était vraiment. Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Ils étaient presque identiques ! Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes traits... Les doigts de Sasuke agrippèrent son jean au niveau de ses genoux, il me fixait, l'air perdu. Moi, je le regardai du coin de l'oeil. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre en cet instant ? J'étais impuissant. M'excuser ? M'excuser de quoi ? De ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement entre eux deux ? J'aurais tellement aimé faire un petit je-ne-sais-quoi. Peut-être préférerait-il que je le laisse seul ? Après toutes les émotions qui l'avaient traversées, c'était certainement la meilleure solution. Il avait sûrement besoin de temps pour réaliser. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Quelque chose en moi me disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je le laisse ici, que je devais rester avec lui. Je commençai à triturer mes doigts, décidément, ces temps-ci je n'arrêtais pas.

Je vis Sakura-chan au fond de la salle, il fallait que je saisisse cette occasion pour laisser Sasuke réfléchir. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, en petit signe de réconfort et me levai. J'allai commencer à avancer lorsque quelque chose tira sur mes doigts, tellement fort que je me retrouvai de nouveau à terre. Ce quelque chose en question était bien évidemment le brun qui m'avait agrippé. Il ne lâchait toujours pas prise. Je ne comprenais pas, voulait-il que je reste près de lui ?

- Tu... Tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

Sa voix était remplie d'espoir, du moins, c'est ce que j'en avais conclu en voyant une lueur briller dans ses yeux auparavant si ternes. Oui, c'était sûr. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que personne ne pourrait s'y tromper. De plus, il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que cela soit le fruit du hasard.

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

Il esquissa un léger sourire avant de se mettre à rire doucement. Un rire nerveux, je le voyais clairement. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de ses tempes, c'est vrai qu'il faisait assez chaud ici. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, arrêtant le bruit qui sortait précédemment de sa gorge. Il voulait se donner l'air fort mais je savais bien qu'au fond, il se sentait mal. Piqué par je ne sais quelle mouche, je nous fis nous relever et enserrai désormais sa taille. Il fut d'abord surpris par mon geste avant de lui aussi passer ses bras dans mon dos, rapprochant ainsi nos deux corps. Il s'appuya sur le mur derrière nous, nichant sa tête dans mon cou. J'étais bien plus petit que lui, ça pouvait paraître bizarre.Vus comme ça, on aurait pu croire à un couple. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Nii-s... Itachi... Il est comment ?

Il était sur le point de dire " nii-san " avant de se rattraper. D'un côté ça me faisait bizarre de l'entendre dire ça, il ne parlait jamais de sa famille, encore moins de son frère. J'agrippai désormais son T-shirt avec force dans son dos, lui montrant ainsi que j'étais là pour lui. Il pouvait très bien craquer d'un moment à l'autre, je voulais à tout prix éviter cela.

- Il est grand, un peu plus que toi. Il a de petits yeux noirs, comme les tiens...

J'émis une pause, essayant de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il me glissa un " Continue " à l'oreille, alors qu'un frisson me traversa le corps. Je continuai donc.

- Il est mince, ses cheveux noirs arrivent un peu avant le milieu de son dos et il a des cernes assez voyantes sur une peau un brin plus foncée que la tienne. En fait, il est plutôt pas mal !

Il eut un petit rire, amusé de ma dernière réflexion. Je sentais que cela lui faisait du bien de parler d'Itachi-san. Il resserra son étreinte sur moi en déposant un petit baiser dans mon cou. Je fus pris d'un immense sourire, il n'y avait pas à dire, j'étais vraiment bien dans ses bras. Nous avions tous les deux les yeux fermés, savourant ce moment de tendresse au maximum. Son souffle dans ma nuque me chatouillait légèrement. Il remonta l'une de ses mains le long de mon dos, attrapant une mèche de mes cheveux et commença à jouer avec. Quand je voyais Sasuke, des fois, je me disais qu'il avait manqué de tout ça. Tous ces moments d'affections tant réclamés lorsqu'on était enfant. Il était comme moi, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le prenne dans ses bras, juste de temps en temps.

- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Le brun et moi nous étions lâchés d'un seul coup, comme deux gamins pris en faute. Neji se tenait devant nous, l'air profondément blasé. Il nous regardait lascivement. J'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ?

- On...

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Sasuke m'avait coupé avec une voix plus que froide avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur. Je l'y rejoins, accompagné de Neji. Ce dernier s'installa confortablement entre l'Uchiwa et moi. Décidément, ce mec n'était gêné de rien. Il y avait un truc que je ne comprenais pas, d'habitude ils s'entendaient bien alors que là, on aurait dit qu'ils se détestaient cordialement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là Neji ?

- Je viens voir Naruto ! C'est mon ami aussi après tout !

Son ami ? Moi ? Je devais sûrement rêver, la dernière fois, il y a un mois, il m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il m'adressait la parole juste pour le bon plaisir de Sasuke. Il m'avait sauvé des griffes d'Ino et Sakura, lorsque cette dernière s'en prenait encore à moi, avant de me dire qu'il avait fait ça juste pour le brun... J'avais l'impression qu'il se servait de moi. Je bouillais intérieurement mais je savais pertinemment que je devais me calmer. L'encastrer dans le mur ne servirait à rien. Essayant de prendre une voix normale, je demandai :

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

J'eus comme seule réponse deux longs soupires. C'était juste une question, pas la peine de s'énerver. Un gros blanc prit place entre nous. Sasuke avait les yeux fermés et semblait absorbé par ses pensées. Il pensait sûrement à son frère. Neji regardait attentivement ses pieds, ses converses noires n'avait pourtant rien d'éxtraordinaire. Moi, je fixai une fille un peu plus loin en face se faire tripoter par plus de mecs qu'il n'en fallait normalement. Je voyais sur son visage pâle qu'elle était heureuse de plaire. Elle et toutes les filles dans son genre m'exaspéraient au plus haut point.

Je pris mon portable en main dans le but de regarder l'heure.

- Quelle heure ?

Je répondis à la question du garçon aux yeux de nacres à côté de moi.

- 18 h 45.

J'étais assez surpris, nous étions arrivés au gymnase vers 14 h 30 et il était déjà cette heure-ci. C'était passé plutôt vite en fait.

- Je vais demander à un professeur si la tempête se calme.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Neji partit. Je profitai de son absence pour m'approcher de Sasuke. Je posai mon menton sur son épaule. Il écarquilla ses yeux précédements fermés et tourna vivement la tête vers moi. J'eus subitement le rouge aux joues, en retirant mon visage de son corps , je pus voir que lui aussi. Nos lèvres venaient de s'effleurer. J'avais la forte impression d'être le principal acteur d'un film à l'eau de rose là.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, crétin !?

J'éclatai de rire, cette situation m'amusait beaucoup. Je me tenais le ventre, pris dans ce fou rire.

- Rigole pas, gros idiot !

J'en pouvais plus, j'avais presque les larmes aux yeux tellement je riais.

- T'aurais aimé que je t'embrasse, c'est ça hein ?

Mon rire se calma peu à peu. J'étais toujours à côté de lui.

- Ca va pas, je voudrais pas que tu prenne mon premier baiser !

Un sourire moqueur orna ses fines lèvres, je le sentais mal ce coup là.

- Ton premier baiser, hein ?

Il passa sa main derrière ma nuque et m'approcha lentement de lui. Nos visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il ferma les yeux, alors que les miens étaient écarquillés. Que..!? Il allait tout de même pas m'embrasser ? Pas comme ça, pas devant tout ces gens, pas ici, pas lui ! En plus il allait faire ça juste parce qu'il avait prit ma dernière phrase comme un défi, je ne voulais pas ! Nos bouches n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre...

- J'ai l'impression de tout le temps déranger.

A l'entente de ces mots, Sasuke et moi nous figeons automatiquement avant que je ne le repousse à bout de bras. Je tournai la tête sur le côté, les joues en feu. Neji se tenait une fois de plus devant nous. C'est pas possible, il arrivait toujours quand il ne fallait pas celui-la ! N'allez pas croire que je voulais me faire embrasser par Sasuke, hein ! C'est juste qu'a chaque fois que l'autre arrivait, le brun et moi étions toujours dans une situation compromettante. A croire qu'il faisait exprès.

- Continuez, je voulais juste vous prévenir que la tempête ne se calmait toujours pas.

Il partit levant les yeux au ciel, comme exaspéré. Je tournai la tête vers mon ami.

- Sasuke ?

Il me lança un regard interrogatif, me montrant ainsi qu'il m'écoutait.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Un petit rictus de vainqueur prit place sur son visage.

- Comme ça.

Sasuke le mystérieux, le retour. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit cet air-ci.

- Dis-moi !

- J'en sais rien, pour m'amuser, c'est tout !

Ah, il fallait le dire plutôt. Il devait sûrement être agacé de se justifier. Je pouvais comprendre, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, le site pornographique, son frère, être enfermé ici, la tempête, il avait de quoi l'être ! Je me posai d'ailleurs quelques questions au sujet d'Itachi-san. Je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment mais ma curiosité reprenait à chaque fois le dessus. Comme un énorme besoin de savoir.

- Tu vas réagir comment quand tu vas revoir ton frère ?

Il sembla surpris par mes paroles. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'étonnant dans ce que j'avais dit. C'était normal de me demander ce genre de chose.

- Je vais le revoir ?

Hein ? Évidemment qu'il allait le revoir !

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est la chance de ta vie là ! Ton frère, tu voudrais le revoir, non ?

Il baissa la tête en murmurant un " oui " presque inaudible. Pourquoi adoptait-il ce comportement ? Je ne savais pas et ça avait le don de m'intriguer. Suite à ça, aucun de nous deux ne parla. Les minutes, qui formèrent ensuite des heures, s'écoulèrent dans un silence de mort, malgré les autres étudiants plutôt bruyant autour de nous. Il était désormais 21h30 passées, Sasuke avait fini par s'endormir sur mon épaule. J'avais faim et je n'étais apparemment pas le seul. Nous n'avions toujours pas mangés alors que nos professeurs nous avaient promis qu'on aurait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent d'ici peu. Mon ventre ne cessait de gargouiller, cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils nous avaient dit ça. Un geignement à côté de moi me tira de mes pensées.

- Sasuke ?

Seul un " nii-san " lancé d'une voix aiguë et plaintive me parvint aux oreilles. Il devait assurément rêver de son frère. Il empoigna inconsciemment le bas de mon T-shirt de sa frêle main. Je commençais à avoir des doutes. Peut-être faisait-il un cauchemar ? Dans ce cas, il aurait mieux valu que je le réveille, non ? Je le secouai légèrement par le bras. Il finit par entre-ouvrir ses yeux, il me regarda quelques secondes avant de les refermer paisiblement. Je recommençai l'opération. Cette fois-ci, ses deux orbes noires restèrent ouvertes.

- Naruto ?

- T'as fait un cauchemar ?

Il émit un temps de réflexion, l'air perdu.

- Je sais plus.

- On a toujours pas mangés.

- Regarde devant toi, ils arrivent avec la nourriture.

Je levai la tête. Effectivement, devant moi, ils commençaient la distribution de repas. Ils étaient sûrement partis chercher ça à la cantine dans le bâtiment principal. Sasuke se leva, m'aidant d'une main à en faire de même avant de nous diriger vers les professeurs. Il y avait une queue interminable devant eux, les élèves étant tous affamés. On se mit au bout de la file, attendant plus ou moins patiemment notre tour.

- J'ai faim.

- Naruto.

- J'ai soif.

- Naruto !

- J'ai trop faim.

- NARUTO !

- Euh... oui ?

Je me retournai, ce n'était pas Sasuke qui était en face de moi qui m'avait appelé, cette voix venait de derrière moi.

- Ah ! Sakura-chan !

Je me grattai l'arrière du crâne d'un air penaud, elle avait l'air assez énervée là. Elle était très peu patiente, je le savais. Alors le fait de m'appeler plusieurs fois avant que je daigne lui répondre avait dû la mettre en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

La voix froide de Sasuke avait répondue pour moi. Je savais que je ne lui avais toujours pas expliqué pour Sakura-chan mais il aurait pu faire un effort quand même ! Je lui avais dit qu'elle était gentille ! Elle ignora royalement le ton méprisant du brun en me répondant.

- C'était juste pour te prévenir que nous pourrons sûrement sortir d'ici dans la nuit. Il faut que tu téléphone à quelqu'un de l'orphelinat qui pourrait venir te chercher, sinon ils ne te laisseront pas partir. C'est pareil pour toi, Sasuke.

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle partit mettre d'autres personnes au courant. Le brun se tourna vers moi.

- Tu m'expliques pour elle ?

- Maintenant ?

Je n'avais toujours pas de mensonge à lui raconter, comment allais-je faire ?

- Oui.

Pourquoi moi ? J'étais maudit, c'était pas possible.

- Euh... Sakura-chan en fait elle... Ah ! Mon portable vibre !

Evidemment, ce n'était pas vrai, il n'y avait personne qui m'appelait. Je saisis mon téléphone, ouvrant le clapet avant de le diriger vers mon oreille. J'allai prononcer un " Allô " quand Sasuke me prit l'appareil des mains, me disant d'arrêter de faire semblant et de lui répondre. Que pouvais-je lui dire ?

- Tu compte me mentir encore longtemps !?

Ce n'était pas intentionnel, Sasuke je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Je voulais juste ne pas le blesser, je voulais juste qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ce que trafiquait son tuteur derrière son dos ! D'ailleurs je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il se passait réellement. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire ça !

- Je sais pas, elle s'est excusée de ce qu'elle m'avait fait, elle est gentille !

Vu son regard noir posé sur moi, je savais qu'il ne me croyait pas. Il n'ajouta pourtant rien. On arriva enfin devant les professeurs, ils nous servirent un petit plateau repas et une bouteille d'eau peu remplie. Ils voulaient sûrement économiser l'eau, c'est bien ça, ils aidaient la planète en laissant leur pauvres étudiants mourir de soif ! Je soupirai un grand coup avant de retourner m'asseoir dans le fond de la salle, en compagnie du brun. Le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis que nous nous étions assis, fut brisé par Sasuke.

- Tu vas appeler Itachi pour qu'il vienne te chercher ?

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Effectivement le seul qui pourrait venir serait Itachi-san.

- Oui.

Une lueur d'espoir passa de nouveau dans ses yeux sombres.

- Je pourrai le voir ?

Sa voix était suppliante. Je pouvais aisément lire l'anxiété sur son visage.

- Tu es sûr de le vouloir ?

Il hocha la tête, me montrant une réponse positive. J'avais peur qu'il regrette de le voir, j'avais peur qu'il pleure ou d'autres choses du même genre.

- Je voudrais pas que tu regrette.

- Je ne regretterai pas, je veux voir mon grand-frère.

Une seule pensée traversa mon esprit : Sasuke était trop mignon comme ça. Bon, je savais que ce n'était pas le moment mais juste entendre le mot" grand-frère " venant de lui, Sasuke le fier et froid, était vraiment mignon. J'eus un petit sourire, il était encore un enfant. Il avait sûrement grandi trop vite en perdant ses parents.

- Téléphone-lui.

Cela pouvait sonner comme un ordre mais je savais pertinemment que ce n'en était pas un. Je saisis mon portable, composant le numéro d'Itachi-san avant de le coller à mon oreille.

« -Allô, Naruto ?

- Est-ce que vous pourriez venir me chercher dans la nuit, je pourrai sortir que si vous venez me chercher.

- Quand exactement ?

- Je sais pas.

Il soupira longuement avant de me répondre.

- Je vais encore devoir passer ma nuit éveillé. Bon, tu me préviens quand c'est l'heure. »

Il raccrocha, moi aussi. J'avais fait exprès de ne pas lui parler de Sasuke. Ce dernier me lançait d'ailleurs un regard interrogatif. Je répondis à sa question muette.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je préfère juste que tu voies sa réaction.

C'était risqué, je le savais mais je voulais absolument qu'il voie de ses propres yeux la réaction d'Itachi-san. J'espèrais seulement que ça se passe comme je l'avais prévu, qu'ils se sautent dans les bras en se voyant. Je me doutais bien que cela ne serait pas aussi magique que ça, j'avais l'impression que Sasuke avait une forte rancoeur à l'égard de son aîné. Ce fut à son tour de se triturer les doigts. Je savais qu'il avait tendance à stresser assez facilement. Je me mis à scruter son visage de long en large. Il avait l'air plus perdu que jamais.

Sakura-chan et son nouveau petit ami Kiba sont ensuite venus nous rejoindre. Ce dernier ne semblait pas au courant pour ma maladie. Je voyais bien les regards noirs que lançait Sasuke à la rosée, pourtant, il ne disait rien. On a parlés essentiellement de la tempête, des cours et de la première chose que l'ont ferait une fois chez nous. Dit comme ça, on aurait cru à des condamnés à mort rêvant de liberté.

Sakura-chan nous expliqua qu'une fois rentrée, elle prendrait un bon bain parfumé aux pétales de cerisier avant de dormir pendant des heures et des heures. Elle était complètement épuisée. Son petit ami, lui, nous raconta que la première chose qu'il ferait, serait de donner à manger à son chien Akamaru. Un petit chien blanc et tout mignon d'après certaines de ses amies. Ils me demandèrent ce que moi je ferais. J'avais simplement haussé une épaule en leur disant que je ne savais pas. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de répondre, lui qui depuis le début n'avait pas pris une seule fois part à la conversation. Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à dessiner dans un de ces cahier qu'il avait préalablement sorti de son sac. Qu'est-ce qu'il dessinait, d'ailleurs ? Je m'approchai un peu de lui. Il y avait ce qui ressemblait apparemment à un renard à neuf queues représenté sur la page. Dans notre pays, ce genre de renard est appelé Tenko. Ils sont normalement âgé de plus de mille ans et généralement maléfiques. Je me demandai bien pourquoi est-ce qu'il griffonnait ça.

Le temps passa assez vite, encore une fois. Il était désormais une heure du matin. Sakura-chan s'était endormie dans les bras de Kiba qui lui aussi s'était assoupi contre le mur. Sasuke admirait son croquis, c'était réellement bien fait. Moi, je le fixai sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La salle était quasiment silencieuse, beaucoup d'élèves dormaient à même le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, idiot ?

Sasuke venait de me parler. Ses paroles n'étaient pas méchantes, je le savais.

- Mais rien du tout crétin !

On avait pris l'habitude de s'insulter, juste pour se montrer notre affection. Il eut un petit sourire. Des fois je me demandais s'il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'il souriait. Quand il y avait d'autres personnes avec nous, il ne parlait pratiquement pas, alors sourire...

Soudain, le bruit d'un tapotement sur un micro se fit entendre. Le directeur était de nouveau sur l'estrade. Il réveilla tous les jeunes de sa forte voix, nous annonçant que nous pourrions sortir d'ici quelques minutes. Il y eut beaucoup de soupires de soulagement. J'envoyai un message à Itachi-san, le prévenant qu'il devait se préparer à venir, que nous allions bientôt sortir. Je me tournai vers Sasuke, je voyais clairement l'anxiété peinte sur son visage.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ?

Il hocha une fois de plus la tête, forçant un sourire. Sakura-chan et Kiba nous dirent au revoir avant qu'ils ne partent je ne sais où plus loin. Je me relevai à mon tour, tendant la main à Sasuke pour qu'il en fasse de même. Une fois debout, il la garda dans la sienne. Il commença à jouer avec mes doigts alors que nous approchions de la sortie qui n'allait pas tarder à s'ouvrir. Pas mal de personnes nous dévisagèrent, c'est vrai, deux mecs se tenant par la main pouvait paraître assez choquant. Ensuite cela dépendait des points de vus. Je savais que le brun était en ce moment mort de peur, il était hors de question que je l'abandonne même si les gens devaient penser que nous étions ensemble. Après tout, il y avait bien des filles qui se tenaient la main et personne ne pensait qu'elles étaient lesbiennes. Je ne voyais donc pas pourquoi deux garçons ne pourraient pas le faire en toute amitié.

La grande porte s'ouvrit enfin, dehors il y avait des ambulances, des camions de pompiers et des journalistes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tant d'agitation. Nous n'étions pourtant pas les seuls bloqués dans une école ! Les flashes des appareils photos aveuglèrent beaucoup d'élèves ainsi que des professeurs. Certains reporters vinrent à notre rencontre, posant des questions toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres auxquelles personne ne prit la peine de répondre. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film de sauvetage, c'était vraiment effrayant. Sasuke et moi partirent nous asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, je le pris et décrochai.

« - Naruto, où es-tu ?

- Je suis de l'autre côté de la rue, est-ce que... vous pourriez sortir de la voiture ?

- Tu es blessé ?

- Non... Je dois vous montrer quelque chose.

- J'arrive. »

Le terme " quelque chose " n'était pas vraiment approprié mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire " quelqu'un". Je me tournai vers Sasuke, son visage était crispé, ses yeux étaient fermés et il avait un peu de mal à respirer.

- Ca va aller ?

Je resserrai ma prise sur sa main, voulant ainsi le rassurer. Une voiture noire s'arrêta devant nous, Itachi-san en sortit. Il s'avança vers nous.

- Tu veux que je ramène ton am...

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasuke l'avait déjà coupé.

- Nii-san...

Les yeux de l'aîné s'écarquillèrent à cette appellation, il s'approcha un peu plus de nous, voulant s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

- Co... Comment ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis le visage du plus grand perdu.

- Sasuke, c'est toi ?

Ce dernier, sans que je puisse réagir, s'avança vers son frère et lui sauta littéralement dessus. Seulement, ce n'était pas dans le sens que je l'avais espéré, le plus jeune venait de frapper le deuxième. Tellement fort qu'Itachi-san se retrouva à terre, ne comprenant pas du tout la situation. Que se passait-il, bon sang !? Sasuke voulait absolument revoir son frère mais pas pour se battre !

- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné !? Pourquoi tu ne m'as donné aucun signe de vie !? T'avais dit que tu ne me laisserais jamais ! Jamais ! Répond moi bordel !

Des larmes avaient perlées le long de ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'il avait craché sa haine sur son aîné qui ne comprenait visiblement pas. Sasuke se mit à califourchon sur le corps allongé à ses pieds et commença à l'enchaîner de coups de poings. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, paralysé par cette scène qui me déchirait le coeur. Les coups de mon ami s'affaiblissaient de plus en plus. Son frère profita de ce moment pour lui attraper les poignets. Il l'attira ensuite vers lui et le serra de toutes ses forces contre son torse. Le plus petit finit par se calmer mais continua de pleurer, lâchant de longues plaintes déchirantes. Il fallait que je les laisse seuls. Je montai dans la voiture garée sur le côté. Je les vis se relever à travers le rétroviseur avant de partirent s'asseoir sur un banc. Ils étaient chacun à une extrémité. Des larmes sillonnaient encore les joues du dernier des deux. Ils commencèrent à parler, sans que je ne les entende. Je pouvais clairement voir le ton monter entre eux. Sasuke était extrêmement pâle, il se sentait visiblement mal. Itachi-san passa son manteau sur les épaules de son cadet, ce dernier fut obligé d'accepter à cause du froid. Je voyais bien toute la haine qui se reflétait sur son visage.

Cela dura encore une demi-heure, si ce n'était plus. Après ce laps de temps, ils finirent par revenir dans l'auto. L'infirmier m'expliqua que Sasuke viendrait avec nous à l'orphelinat. Je demandai pourquoi, évidemment je n'eus le droit à aucune réponse. Le plus jeune était à côté de moi à l'arrière, il regardait dans le vide par la fenêtre alors que moi je le fixai. Les quelques minutes qu'il fallait pour arriver à destination se passèrent en silence.

On arrivait devant le grand bâtiment, Itachi-san partit garer la voiture dans le parking pas loin, pendant que le plus jeune et moi attendions devant le grand portail.

- Ca a été ?

Il haussa une épaule sans même me regarder. Je savais que s'il parlait, il craquerait. Son frère finit par revenir, nous ouvrant. Il nous dit d'être discret et de ne pas traîner dans les couloirs parce que si la vieille l'apprenait, on aurait le droit à un gros savon. Il nous dit aussi que Sasuke et moi allions partager ma chambre, et comme il n'y avait que deux lits, Gaara serait muté dans une autre pour cette nuit. Il ne devait pas être au courant, alors en attendant que cela se fasse, nous allions attendre à l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin quand nous arrivions dans le bureau d'Itachi-san. Il partit directement prévenir le roux qui ne dormait assurément pas.

Je me rapprochai un peu plus du brun à mes côtés, nous étions assis sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Il se triturait une fois de plus les doigts. Je posai ma main sur les siennes, l'arrêtant dans ses mouvements. Il tourna la tête vers moi, surprit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ?

- Naruto...

Sa voix était encore étranglée, je resserrai ma prise sur ses deux mains entremêlées. Cela restait bien évidemment amical. Quelques minutes passèrent comme ça, sans un mot, sans un geste. Il n'osait pas me regarder, ses yeux examinaient la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'infirmier, il nous dit que nous pouvions y aller. En passant devant lui, il me glissa qu'il devait me parler, demain matin quand j'irai prendre mes médicaments. Je lui souris en guise de réponse avant de partir avec Sasuke.

Nous arrivions dans la chambre. Gaara n'était, comme prévu, pas là. J'intimai au brun de poser ses affaires de cours sur le lit de mon colocataire, ce qu'il fit donc. Il vint ensuite prendre place sur mon lit, à mes côtés. Il soupira en laissant couler les larmes qu'il retenait tant bien que mal depuis tout à l'heure. Je l'approchai de moi, le tirant par l'épaule jusqu'à mon torse. Il posa sa tête dans mon cou, déversant sa souffrance. Ma main remonta vers ses cheveux couleurs corbeau, les caressant gentiment. Je savais que dès qu'on serait rentrés dans la chambre, il craquerait. J'enserrai sa taille de mes bras. Je nous fis basculer sur le côté, nous faisant par la même occasion, nous allonger. J'entendais les sanglots qu'il tentait d'étouffer contre ma peau. Cela me faisait tellement mal de le voir comme ça. Je ne comptais même plus combien de fois je l'avais pris dans mes bras aujourd'hui. Bizarrement, je ne m'en lassais pas, j'aimais vraiment l'avoir contre moi. Je lui chuchotai quelques mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Il finit tout de même par se calmer au bout de quelques longues minutes.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Il se redressa légèrement, s'installant en face de moi. Nous étions toujours allongés l'un contre l'autre, assez serrés étant donné l'étroitesse de mon lit. On se regardait dans les yeux, les siens étaient encore mouillés. Ce moment me paraissait magique. J'avais l'impression de connaître Sasuke depuis tellement longtemps.

- Il m'a surtout parlé de pourquoi il ne m'avait donné aucune de ses nouvelles, depuis tout ce temps.

Sa voix était vraiment très faible, heureusement que j'étais proche de lui, sinon je n'aurai rien entendu. Je hochai la tête, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer, que je l'écoutai.

- Il m'a simplement expliqué qu'Orochimaru lui avait dit en le mettant à la porte que nous allions déménager pour ne pas qu'il nous retrouve. Mais il ne m'a pas dit la vérité, je le sais... Ca me fait mal qu'il me mente.

Un petit blanc se fit avant que je ne le brise, me souvenant de quelque chose d'important pour moi.

- Pourquoi t'as frappé Itachi-san tout à l'heure ?

Il eut l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

- Je sais pas, quand je suis arrivé devant lui, il y a toute la haine que j'ai accumulé contre lui qui est ressortie.

- Quelle haine ?

- Il est partit, il m'a laissé, il m'a abandonné ! Je lui en voulais, je lui en veux toujours ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

- Il n'a pas choisi de partir, Sasuke, c'est ton tuteur qui l'a mis dehors !

- Je sais bien, seulement, il pouvait n'importe quand me donner de ses nouvelles, il pouvait venir me voir au lycée quand il voulait, mais il ne l'a jamais fait.

- Tu avais quel âge quand il a été mis à la porte ?

- Treize ans.

Donc c'était il y a déjà trois ans. Je lui adressai un faible sourire.

Par la suite, j'eus envie de prendre une douche. En me relevant, je vis son visage paniqué. A mon avis, il avait peur d'être seul. Je lui dis que je partais me laver, que la salle d'eau était juste à côté. Je voyais bien son regard qui me suppliait de rester près de lui. J'eus une petite idée pour qu'il ne reste pas seul.

- T'as cas venir avec moi ?

Il me dévisagea longuement, il devait pensé que je voulais qu'il vienne avec moi sous la douche. J'eus un petit rire.

- Viens dans la salle de bain avec moi, il y a un rideau à la douche.

Il eut un sourire, se trouvant idiot d'avoir pensé ça. Il me suivit jusque dans la pièce à côté. Il s'assit sur le lavabo de marbre alors que moi, j'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille, au dessus de mes vêtements. Je commençai à me déshabiller, le bout de tissu servant à cacher mes parties intimes. J'entrai ensuite dans la douche, refermai le rideau et la porte et fis passer la serviette par dessus cette dernière.

J'allumai l'eau chaude qui devint par la suite, quasiment bouillante. J'adorais la sensation que l'eau brûlante me procurait lorsqu'elle glissait le long de ma peau. Le silence était le maître mot dans la pièce, je me demandai bien ce que Sasuke faisait. En parlant de lui, je repensai à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans le gymnase. Je rougis subitement en me rappelant qu'il avait faillit m'embrasser. Je me demandai quel goût pouvait avoir ses lèvres... Pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à ça, moi !? De toute façon je ne connaîtrai jamais la sensation d'un baiser à cause de ma maladie, je le savais. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. J'étais sûr, malgré le fait que les scientifiques assuraient qu'on ne pouvait contaminer quelqu'un avec la salive, qu'il y avait tout de même un risque. Je soupirai en attrapant mon gel douche d'une main et l'arrivée d'eau de l'autre. Je commençai à me frotter le corps énergiquement quand j'entendis la voix du brun.

- Naruto, t-t'es toujours là, hein ?

- Où veux-tu que je sois ?

Sasuke me paraissait tellement fragile depuis aujourd'hui. Un peu avant aussi, mais ce n'était pas autant. En une journée, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir complètement démoli, d'avoir rendu à néant le peu de stabilité qu'il avait dans sa vie. Je savais que c'était à cause de moi, seulement, cela me faisait me sentir mal à chaque fois que je le constatais.

- Tu te maquilles ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Quoi ? Moi ? Me maquiller ? Non mais ça ne va pas !? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça ?

- Hein !?

- Il y a un crayon posé sur le bord de l'évier.

J'eus un petit rire, il parlait du crayon noir que j'avais essayé l'autre jour.

- C'est à Gaara.

- Il se maquille ?

- Je suppose.

Il n'ajouta rien. Je finis de prendre ma douche, me dépêchant pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie. Je me séchai dans la cabine de douche. Quand j'en sortis, j'avais juste la serviette autour de ma taille, il me regardait comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Avais-je quelque chose sur le visage ? Il s'approcha de moi et attrapa négligemment l'une de mes joues.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Effectivement je devais vraiment avoir quelque chose sur la figure. Je me tournai vers le miroir, voulant voir de quoi il me parlait.

- Ah ! Mes cicatrices ?

- Ouais, c'est quoi ?

- Bah... des cicatrices ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, blasé de par mon humour très peu drôle.

- Je sais pas, elle ressortent quand je viens de prendre une douche.

- D'où est-ce qu'elles viennent ?

- Le grand Uchiwa Sasuke s'inquiéterait-il pour moi ?

Il émit un temps de pause.

- N'importe quoi.

J'étais rassuré de voir qu'il ne se laissait pas abattre par ses émontions. Avec Sasuke on aimait bien ce genre de petits jeux, on aimait bien se rabaisser gentiment l'un l'autre, histoire de se montrer combien on s'adorait. Je partis ensuite dans la chambre l'espace de deux minutes pour me mettre en pyjama. Quand je revins dans la salle de bain, le brun était déjà sous la douche. Je mis une serviette au dessus de la porte de la cabine, pour qu'il puisse après se sécher. Je m'assis à la place qu'il avait prit plutôt, sur le lavabo. J'entendais l'eau de la douche fouetter contre sa peau, le jet devait être à fond.

Ce n'est seulement qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard qu'il en sortit, quelques gouttes perlaient le long de son torse nu, il n'avait autour de la taille que le drap de bain que je lui avais précédemment passé. Ses longs cheveux noirs collaient à son visage si fin. Je devais avouer qu'il était vraiment très beau. Sa voix me coupa dans mes pensées plus ou moins déplacées.

- Naruto ?

- Euh... Oui ?

- J'ai rien pour... m'habiller.

- Qu... Ah !

Je partis de nouveau dans ma chambre, farfouillant dans tous les recoins de mon armoire. Quand je revins, j'avais dans les mains un t-shirt noir, moyennement large, un boxer ainsi qu'un pantalon en coton de même couleur. Je lui tendis le tout qu'il prit en souriant légèrement. J'allai dans la pièce à côté, le laissant se mettre en tenue de nuit.

Je m'allongeai dans mon lit, repensant à aujourd'hui. Il s'était vraiment passé beaucoup de choses en cette journée. Je fermai les yeux. Ce midi je m'étais disputé avec Sasuke, à propos du site pornographique. Je détestai être en froid avec lui, c'était pourtant la seule fois où cela avait été aussi loin. Après, vers deux heures de l'après-midi, on avait été bloqués dans le gymnase. D'ailleurs c'était ici qu'on s'était réconciliés avec le brun. Il me semblait même que c'était la première fois que nous avions été aussi proches. Je sentis un poids à côté de moi. En ouvrant mes paupières, je me retrouvais face à face avec l'objet de mes pensées.

- Tu me fais une place ?

Je me poussai au fond, jusqu'au mur derrière moi, lui laissant assez d'espace pour qu'il puisse s'allonger. Nous étions serrés, comme tout à l'heure. Nos visages étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que je sentais son souffle contre mes lèvres. Il voulait assurément parler, pas forcement d'aujourd'hui, juste parler de tout et de rien, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Il avait sûrement besoin d'oublier ça, même si ce n'était que le temps d'une nuit. C'était bizarre, j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un ami avec qui faire ce genre de choses.

On a ensuite passés notre temps à papoter de la pluie et du beau temps jusqu'à bien six heures du matin. On a finalement succombés à la fatigue. Heureusement pour moi, il ne m'avait pas posé de questions à propos de Sakura-chan. Malgré tout, j'avais bien vu qu'il pensait toujours à son frère.

Quand je me suis réveillé, quelques heures seulement plus tard, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Je relevai un peu la tête, voulant trouver où était Sasuke. Il n'était ni dans le lit de Gaara, ni dans la chambre. Je tendis l'oreille, écoutant le moindre bruit. Rien, aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à moi. J'en conclus donc qu'il n'était pas non plus dans la salle de bain. Je regardai mon réveil, il indiquait onze heures passées. Nous avions normalement cours, mais Itachi-san devait bien se douter que nous n'irions pas. De même que je me demandai si l'école n'avait pas subi de dégâts. Mon ami devait sûrement se trouver à l'infirmerie en compagnie de son aîné.

Je me levai assez difficilement, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi pour être énergique dès le matin. Je me dirigeai très lentement vers mon armoire. J'en sortis le jean que Sasuke m'avait offert, un t-shirt orange fluo, une veste noire et m'habillai avec. Je partis ensuite me passer de l'eau sur le visage, histoire de ne pas rester dans le brouillard trop longtemps. Je pris ma brosse à dent, la surchargeant de dentifrice, et commençai à la passer dans ma bouche. Je ne l'avais pas fait hier soir, à vrai dire, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé avec la présence du brun dans ma chambre. J'entendis d'ailleurs la porte de cette dernière s'ouvrir en fracas. Je me rinçai vite fait la bouche avant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait à côté.

Sasuke était là, l'air vraiment énervé. Qu'avait-il ? Je m'approchai doucement de lui, posant ma main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il repoussa violemment ma main avant de me cracher au visage.

- Pourquoi t'as dit à Itachi pour les photos !?

Il avait crié cette phrase. Je ne comprenais pas, de quoi parlait-il ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Quelles photos ?

- Des photos qu'Orochimaru a mit sur le site porno, bordel !

Cette fois-ci, il avait carrément hurlé. Quoi ? Il m'avait dit qu'il les avait mise lui-même ! Il m'avait menti !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'as cru quand je t'ai dit que je voulais travailler là-dedans !?

_**A suivre**_**.**

**Tsuki **: J'ai bien cru ne jamais finir ce chapitre, en plus je suis à peu près dans les temps, héhé.

**Sasuke **: T'as pas l'impression que ce chapitre est pleins de guimauve ?

**Tsuki** : J'en avais besoin pour faire avancer votre amitié ! Pis c'est bon, vous allez pas vous en plaindre toi et l'autre idiot, hein. ùù

**Naruto **: On parle de moi ?

**Sasuke** : Le pire c'est qu'il se reconnaît. ùù

**Tsuki** : En plus il n'y a pas de petit mot de Yasha cette fois-ci, pleurons ensemble mes amis.

**Naruto **: Dommage, il nous avait promis des photos de lui et Gaara en pleine action !

**Tsuki **: Petit pervers va.

**Naruto & Sasuke** : C'est toi qui lis du yaoi !

**Tsuki **: Bah vous vous en faite, nah ! ( on voit tout de suite l'intelligence évoluée de l'autatrice xD ) Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Réponses aux reviews anonymes du chapitre précédent :

Auteur : BakaTsuki.

Genre : UA, OOC, Schoolfic, romance, drama ...

Couples : SasuNaru.

Note : **Je préviens tout de suite, il y a sûrement des fautes ! Aussi, très important, je me suis inspirée d'une fic de Lasurvolte. " Poison Mortel ". ( Si tu passes par ici, je suis vraiment désolée, mais cette fic me tenait vraiment très à cœur.) Etant touchée par le sujet "sida" il fallait absolument que je fasse cette fic qui devait, au début, être un One shot.**

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes du chapitre précédent :_

_Nami_ : Et bien, que de questions ! xD Euh alors je peux juste répondre à l'une de tes questions, celle pour la scène d'amour. Alors, oui, je ne le cache pas ! Il y aura sûrement un lemon, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront ensemble ! (Donc les baisers oblige xD) Pis pour les moustaches à Naruto, je pense faire tout un chapitre dessus, donc pas de soucis là-dessus, elles sont prévues au programme ! mdr. Ta review m'a vraiment, vraiment fait plaisir ! J'espère te revoir très bientôt !

_Néko-chan_ : Heureuse de t'avoir satisfaite ! xD Ah Naruto et Sasuke n'ont pas finis de se chamailler, crois moi ! xD J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! A bientôt !

**Misérables chapitre 4 **

_- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'as cru quand je t'ai dit que je voulais travailler là-dedans !?_

Je ne comprenais pas, je ne voulais pas comprendre. Je l'avais cru, moi ! Il m'avait dit vouloir travailler dans le porno... C'était un choix de vie. Complètement débile certes, mais un choix quand même ! Il m'avait menti, alors que j'étais son ami. Pourquoi ? J'aurais pu l'aider à trouver une solution, j'aurais pu l'aider à sortir des griffes de son satané tuteur. Il n'avait pas confiance en moi, alors que lui avait toute la mienne. Moi qui depuis hier pensais qu'il ne me cachait plus rien, je m'étais mis le doigt dans l'œil, et bien profond. Je sentais son regard noir sur moi, son visage exprimait du dégoût. La personne la plus importante pour moi me regardait comme un ennemi. J'avais mal, mon cœur se serrait de plus en plus à chaque secondes.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit !?

Le problème était que je n'avais justement rien dit. Je savais de toute façon qu'il ne me croirait pas. Il fallait tout de même que je lui dise. J'avais un peu peur, sachant qu'il pouvait parfois devenir très violent. Je l'avais découvert lorsqu'il avait failli briser le poignet d'Ino, un mois auparavant. Depuis, j'avais toujours appréhendé le moment où je reverrai cette facette de lui.

- Je... Je ne lui ai rien dit !

Il avança lentement vers moi, ses pas n'étaient que très peu rassurant. Je reculai au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de moi. Son regard me glaçait le sang, il me semblait que j'avais fait ressortir la partie de lui que je voulais absolument éviter. Je finis par percuter le mur derrière moi. Il était juste en face de moi, à un mètre à peine. Il me prit par les épaules, me rapprocha de lui avant de me plaquer violemment contre le mur. Une douleur sourde me prit à la tête quand elle heurta la paroi. J'avais extrêmement mal, pourtant, paradoxalement, j'avais l'impression de ne rien sentir.

- Répond-moi ! Naruto !

- Tu... Tu me fais mal. L-Lâche moi !

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer normalement. C'était comme ça à chaque fois que j'étais pris de panique. Il le voyait bien, mais ne faisait rien pour m'aider. Je le suppliai du regard d'arrêter, de desserrer sa prise sur moi, mais rien n'y faisait. Son regard était accusateur et pesant, j'avais la sensation qu'une enclume venait de tomber sur ma tête. Tête qui me faisait toujours atrocement mal, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à trouver exactement d'où venait cette douleur. J'avais envie de pleurer. Certainement pas devant lui, il me prendrait pour un faible. J'en étais déjà un, je le savais, mais ma fierté m'obligeait à garder mes yeux secs. En temps normal, je n'aurai pas hésité à montrer mes larmes devant lui, lui qui hier était si fragile.

Un son strident se fit soudainement entendre, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Je quittai des yeux l'espace de quelques secondes son visage pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Je tournai la tête et aperçus que cela venait de ma table de chevet, c'était mon réveil que j'avais programmé la veille. Lorsque mon regard se reporta de nouveau sur lui, sa face avait blêmit et ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme jamais.

- Na-Naruto !

Sa voix était paniquée, qu'avait-il ? Il était énervé il n'y avait même pas deux minutes.

- Naruto, ta tête... Tu saignes !

Mes yeux s'arrondirent d'un coup. Je fus pris une nouvelle fois de panique. Je le repoussai à bout de bras, loin de moi. Il tomba à même le sol, sur les fesses. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il me touche !

- M'approche pas !

On avait beau se disputer beaucoup ces temps-ci, il n'en restait pas moins la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je ne voulais pas qu'il chope cette saloperie qu'était ma maladie. Peut-être était-il blesser, je n'en savais rien. Normalement je ne pouvais lui transmettre que par le contact de nos sangs ou avec un rapport sexuel. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque, je tenais trop à lui. Il se releva et s'avança de nouveau vers moi.

- Non... Recule.

J'avais dit ça dans un souffle. Il avait sûrement entendu, mais fit comme si que non. Il s'approcha encore plus de moi, m'attrapa par le bras et me guida jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre, en courant. Il me tira encore jusqu'à l'infirmerie, j'avais hurlé plus d'une fois pour qu'il me lâche, mais lui ne faisait que resserrer sa prise. Quand on est arrivé dans le bureau d'Itachi-san, je commençai à secouer mon corps pour qu'il daigne enfin me lâcher. Je vérifiai d'un rapide coup d'œil s'il n'avait pas de sang sur lui. Aucune trace rougeâtre, ni sur sa peau d'albâtre, ni sur ses vêtements. Cela ne m'empêchait pourtant pas d'être inquiet.

L'infirmier leva les yeux de son ordinateur portable à l'entente du bruit que l'on avait fait en entrant dans la pièce

- Sasuke, je t'avais expliqué que ce n'était pas Naruto qui m'avait dit pour les photos.

- I-Il saigne ! Sa tête, nii-san, regarde !

Pourquoi chuchotaient-ils ces deux là ? L'aîné des deux se leva précipitamment de la chaise de son bureau et vint vers moi. Il voulut attraper mon visage avec ses mains pour regarder ma blessure mais je le repoussai fortement en lui hurlant de ne pas me toucher. Il ordonna à son frère d'appeler une ambulance, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Itachi-san me murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Je lui demandai, en criant presque, de répéter. Je ne m'entendais plus moi-même. Ils n'avaient pas chuchotés tout à l'heure, l'infirmier n'avait pas murmuré non plus, le problème ne venait pas d'eux, mais bel et bien de moi.

La douleur de ma blessure à la tête me lançait, je savais désormais où elle se trouvait exactement. Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer malgré moi, et lorsque j'arrivai à les maintenir ouverts, je voyais flou. Que m'arrivait-il ? Itachi-san m'aida à m'allonger sur un des lit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, mais je n'avais plus la force de riposter. Sasuke se pencha au dessus de moi, je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il était inquiet. La seule chose qui me préoccupait à ce moment même, c'était que j'étais en train de tacher l'oreiller blanc avec mon sang. Je n'arrivai plus à bouger, j'avais vraiment perdu toutes mes forces en si peu de temps. J'entendis seulement la sirène de l' ambulance au loin avant que tout autour de moi ne devienne noir. Je venais de m'évanouir.

J'entendais une voix au loin, elle m'appelait. Elle me disait quelque chose, je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ? Mon corps était engourdi, et mes paupières étaient lourdes. Il fallait que je les ouvres, que je voie à qui appartenait cette fameuse voix. Je tentai de les ouvrir, sans succès. Je réessayais une deuxième fois, puis deux. Toujours en vain. Ce n'est seulement qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je réussis enfin. La salle dans laquelle je me trouvais était d'une blancheur sans pareille.

- Naruto ?

Je tournai très lentement la tête vers la provenance de cette voix. C'était Itachi-san. Il me souriait gentiment, du moins il faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de sourire. C'est difficilement que je demandai :

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où suis-je ?

- Tu es à l'hôpital, Naruto.

J'eus une exclamation, surpris. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais là ? Que s'était-il passé ? Je ne me rappelais de rien. Je me souvenais juste de Sasuke qui entrait furieusement dans ma chambre et... le trou noir.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu t'es cogné la tête.

C'était peut-être pour ça que j'avais un atroce mal de crâne en ce moment même. Comment m'étais-je cogné ? Je n'en avais aucun souvenirs !

- Comment ?

- Tu ne te rappel de rien ?

Je ne dis rien, lui faisant comprendre que ma réponse était négative. Il soupira avant de commencer.

- Tu étais dans ta chambre quand Sasuke est arrivé. Vous vous êtes disputés assez violemment et tu as fini par te cogner la tête contre le mur. Suite à ça, vous êtes venus précipitamment jusqu'à l'infirmerie où tu t'es évanoui.

- Pourquoi on s'est disputé ? Et je... Est-ce que j'ai saigné ?

Il hocha doucement la tête. J'eus subitement un nœud au ventre. Il continua.

- Pour les photos.

Quelles photos ? "_Des photos qu'Orochimaru a mit sur le site porno, bordel !_" Ah... Celles-ci. Je me rappelait maintenant. Par contre, Sasuke...

- Et Sasuke !? Il m'a touché alors que je saignais ! Il... Il va bien !?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va très bien.

- Vous avez fait des tests ? Vous ne pouvez pas être sûr !

- Pas besoin, Naruto. Il n'a pas été en contact avec ton sang, de plus il n'était pas blessé.

Je m'assis sur le lit. Depuis tout à l'heure j'étais allongé.

- Je voudrais te parler d'un truc, Naruto.

Je lui répondis un petit " oui " avant qu'il ne continue.

- Avec mon frère, vous avez l'air proches... Je voudrais savoir si...

- Si on sortait ensemble ?

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Si cela devrait arriver, je voudrais que tu rompes avant que cela soit trop tard... Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de mal à mon petit frère.

J'écarquillai les yeux, même lui était contre moi. Je déglutis en baissant la tête. Je savais de quoi il parlait, il parlait de ma maladie. Il ne voulait pas que je contamine Sasuke, c'était compréhensible. Seulement, lui qui était infirmier, je pensais qu'il me comprenait, qu'il n'était pas comme les autres... Apparemment je m'étais tromper sur toute la ligne.

Il se leva en rajoutant un " tu n'aurais jamais dû le rencontrer.". Je ne le comprenais plus. Il n'y avait même pas deux minutes il était gentil et là... Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit avant qu'Itachi-san ne puisse le faire. C'était Sasuke. Il lança un regard haineux à son aîné, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Serait-ce toujours pour ce qu'il m'avait dit l'autre fois, comme quoi son frère l'avait abandonné ? Il fallait que je lui demande. Du moins s'il n'était pas en colère contre moi pour notre dispute. Le plus grand sortit de la salle alors le cadet vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il prit la parole avant que je ne le fasse.

- J'suis désolé... C'est à cause de moi si t'es là...

J'eus un petit sourire qui le rassura. Il m'expliqua qu'on était jeudi soir, j'avais dormi environ deux jours. C'était vraiment énorme. Quelque chose de bien plus important me vint alors à l'esprit. Il fallait absolument qu'il me donne une explication pour les photos. Il m'avait menti, et je voulais savoir pourquoi.

- Sasuke ?

Je voulais m'assurer d'avoir toute son attention. Il me lança un regard interrogatif.

- Pour les photos... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était Orochimaru ?

Il baissa les yeux et murmura :

- J'avais trop honte.

- Mais honte de quoi, Sasuke !? Est-ce qu'il t'oblige à faire ça ?

Ma question était vraiment bête, je savais qu'il l'obligeait. Il n'empêche qu'il aurait quand même pu m'en parler. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il avait honte. J'étais son ami, non ?

- Tu le sais autant que moi, Naruto.

Oui, oui je le savais mais je m'en voulais. J'avais pensé à ce que quelqu'un le force à faire ce genre de choses, comme un idiot je l'avais cru lorsqu'il m'avait assuré qu'il voulait travailler dans le porno. Je n'étais vraiment qu'un gros crétin.

- Quand tu es rentré chez toi, mardi... Il a recommencé ?

Il émit un temps de pause avant de me répondre.

- Je ne suis pas rentré.

Quoi !? Où était-il allé pendant deux jours !? Et son tuteur ? J'allai lui poser toutes ces questions lorsqu'il prit lui-même l'initiative de me répondre.

- Je suis venu te voir pendant la journée, je restais ici jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise de partir. La nuit je traînais ici et là. Je ne suis pas allé en cours.

- Et ton tuteur ?

- Ca arrive que je disparaisse quelques jours. Il ne s'inquiète sûrement pas.

J'acquiesçai d'un "hm", pensif. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il lui arrivait de ne pas rentrer chez lui. Je soupirai, il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu lui demander. Il fallait vraiment que je comprenne l'histoire des photos. Il fallait que je sache absolument tout. Je lui demandai donc de tout me raconter. Comment cela avait commencé, pour quelles raisons, si ça arrivait fréquemment etc... Il prit un grand bol d'air, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de se lancer.

- Ca a commencé quand j'avais treize ans, Itachi venait d'être mit à la porte quelques jours auparavant. Un soir quand je rentrai de l'école, Orochimaru est venu me voir dans ma chambre. Il n'est pas passé par quatre chemins, il m'a directement dit de me déshabiller. Je n'ai pas du tout compris pourquoi, alors j'ai refusé. C'est là qu'il a commencé à me frapper. J'avais mal, il était grand, il était fort. Moi j'étais quoi à côté ? Rien, j'étais misérable comparé à lui. En voyant que je ne cédai pas, il a lui-même entreprit les choses en enlevant mes vêtements de force. Ensuite il m'a attaché à mon lit avec des chaînes qui sortaient de je ne sais où et m'a prit en photo. Des fois, il invitait son ami, Kabuto. C'est cet homme qui m'a un jour dit que mon tuteur voulait devenir photographe. Depuis, tous les samedis soirs, j'ai le droit à une séance photo...

Il ne me regardait pas, je voyais clairement à quel point il avait honte. Ses yeux vagabondaient sur le sol blanc. J'attrapai l'une de ses mains , non sans difficultés, et la serrai dans la mienne. D'ailleurs, ses deux mains tremblaient depuis un petit moment. Je me demandai bien pour quelles raisons, mais ne voulant pas l'embêter avec une futilité comme celle-ci, je mis ça sur le coup de l'émotion. Quelque chose vint alors me titiller. Son tuteur le prenait-il _juste_ en photo ? Je me demandais si... S'il n'avait pas abusé de lui. Après tout ce serpent avait l'air assez tordu pour faire subir ce genre de truc à Sasuke. Puis ce fameux Kabuto là, qui était-il ? Était-il méchant avec mon ami ?

- Est-ce qu'il a abusé de toi ?

Il releva d'un coup la tête en me dévisageant. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi cela le surprenait autant que je demande ça. Après tout, la première chose à laquelle penserait un être humain lorsque son ami lui faisait une telle déclaration, serait de savoir si oui ou non il y avait un eu un viol derrière toute cette histoire. Il me répondit assez sèchement :

- Bien sûr que non.

En voyant son visage se durcir, j'en avais conclu que soit il me mentait, soit il était vexé. Vexé de quoi ? Je n'en savais trop rien mais bon, avec Sasuke, il ne fallait pas trop chercher à comprendre. En revanche, si c'était l'autre hypothèse, il y avait un sérieux problème. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre au fait que mon ami se fasse violer. Il fallait que j'en parle avec Itachi-san, le seul problème étant que ce dernier avait l'air assez en colère contre moi tout à l'heure. Je soupirai pour la énième fois, décidément, les Uchiwa étaient vraiment compliqués. Bien sûr je n'en connaissais que les deux frères, leurs parents étant décédés.

On a ensuite parlés de tout et de rien, je ne voulais pas vraiment remettre des sujets gênants pour lui sur le tapis. Il partit à la fermeture des visites, aux alentours de dix-huit heures me semble-t-il. Je lui avais demandé où il allait. Il avait simplement haussé une épaule avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux en guise d'au revoir. En parlant de ses mains, j'avais bien vu qu'elles se mettaient à trembler de temps en temps. Je commençais même à me demander s'il n'y avait pas une raison particulière à ses tremblements.

Il était désormais vingt-trois heures, j'attendais seul dans mon lit que le sommeil m'emporte. Cela faisait un bon moment que les infirmières étaient passées me donner à manger. J'avais de nouveau faim, du coup, il était impossible que je m'endorme le ventre vide. Le médecin qui s'occupait de moi m'avait dit que je pourrai, normalement, sortir demain soir. Ma tête me faisait encore un peu mal. Ce qui me préoccupait le plus était d'avoir été touché par Sasuke lorsque du sang coulait sur moi. Malgré le fait qu'Itachi-san m'avait certifié le contraire, j'avais toujours peur de l'avoir contaminé.

Je m'endormis bien des heures plus tard. Ma nuit fut assez agitée. J'avais enchaîné des cauchemars en tout genre. Je ne m'en rappelais pas spécialement mais je savais que cela avait été effrayant. Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par les infirmières qui avaient entendues des cris venant de ma chambre. Je n'avais aucun souvenirs de cet épisode mais bon, passons.

Il était un peu plus de treize heures quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je tournai alors la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était Sasuke. Un énorme sourire se dessina automatiquement sur mon visage en le voyant arriver. Je savais qu'il n'était pas partit en cours aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas en uniforme et à cette heure-ci, il devrait être en train de manger dans l'établissement. J'en avais donc déduis qu'il n'y était pas allé. Il s'approcha du lit avant de s'asseoir sur le bord.

- Les infirmières m'ont dit que t'avais crié ce matin... ?

- Il parait.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- T'es allé où cette nuit ?

En demandant ça, j'avais l'impression de lui demander des explications. Je savais que je n'étais pas la bonne personne pour faire ça, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, avant de la refermer. Il le fit une deuxième fois. La troisième fut apparemment la bonne pour qu'il crache le morceau :

- Chez moi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, il me prenait vraiment pour un abruti fini. Hésiter autant de temps pour me dire ça, ce n'était pas du tout crédible.

- Menteur.

Il fit une pause de quelques instants avant de me répondre.

- Écoute, je veux pas t'impliquer dans mes histoires.

Evidemment, « Ses histoires ». Ce n'était pas très rassurant comme réponse. On aurait pu croire à des affaires de drogues. Heureusement que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Après tout , il fallait que je m'y fasse. Sasuke était quelqu'un de très vague sur les sujets dont il ne voulait pas parler. Je soupirai un grand coup, lui montrant mon mécontentement.

On a encore parlé quelques heures tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur le sujet « Neji ». Sasuke avait glissé une remarque sur le Hyûga qui m'avait fait penser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le gymnase. Je demandai donc :

- Vous vous êtes disputés avec Neji ? Dans le gymnase vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous entendre.

Il haussa un épaule en ajoutant avec un petit sourire :

- C'est rien, il doit juste avoir ses premières règles en ce moment.

- Sasuke !

Quel humour, vraiment. Je lui avais posé une question plus que sérieuse et j'attendais donc une réponse du même genre. Bien sûr cet idiot avait l'air d'humeur à plaisanter.

- C'est rien. C'est juste que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, il m'avait demandé de faire un choix auquel je n'ai pas répondu.

- Quel choix ?

- Je ne veux pas te blesser, Naruto.

En plus cela me concernait. Il ne fallait pas me le dire, du coup, j'avais encore plus envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Je lui lançai un regard de travers, de façon à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à me dire le fameux choix.

- Bon te vexe pas, c'est Neji après tout. Il est comme ça, c'est dans son caractère alors...

- Arrête de tourner autour tu pot, tu veux ?

Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de commencer :

- En fait il m'a demandé de choisir entre lui et toi. Evidemment je lui ai dit que c'était du n'importe quoi ! C'est pas méchant, c'est juste que Neji est parfois possessif avec moi. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça lui passera ! Du coup, il a commencé à s'énerver. Alors je préfère être froid avec lui en ce moment, le temps qu'il arrête ses petits caprices. Te vexe pas, hein !

- Je m'en fiche.

Non, je ne m'en fichais absolument pas. Cette histoire avait le don de m'énerver. J'avais parlé pas mal de fois avec Neji, il avait toujours été gentil avec moi. Sauf peut-être dans les couloirs quand il avait empêché Ino et Sakura de me faire du mal. J'aurais dû m'en douter, pourtant. Cela me faisait mal de savoir que j'appréciais quelqu'un qui ne pouvait, en fait, pas me voir. D'un certain côté je le comprenais un peu, j'arrivais du jour au lendemain et lui prenait Sasuke. Ce dernier ne nous appartenait pas, je le savais. Seulement lorsqu'on était attaché à quelqu'un, il était difficile de le voir s'éloigner pour une autre personne. Je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment, mais je pouvais aisément imaginer le mal qu'il pouvait engendrer en pensant que quand Sasuke rencontrerait l'âme soeur, il me laisserait tomber... Cette pensée me fit mal, malgré le fait que je voulais juste me donner un exemple, j'avais le cœur déchiré. Je soupirai longuement. Je devais avouer que je lâchais beaucoup de soupires ces temps-ci.

Une infirmière vint alors dans la chambre pour me changer mes bandages, sous l'œil curieux de Sasuke. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, le brun me dit alors que j'avais une énorme plaît derrière la tête, dans les cheveux. Il s'excusa de nouveau à mi-voix. Il s'était déjà excusé un nombre incalculable de fois depuis hier. Je lui répondis juste que l'important était que lui ne soit pas blessé, qu'il n'est rien attrapé en me touchant alors que je saignais. Je savais que le sida ne s'attrapait pas comme ça, mais il aurait attrapé ma maladie avec une simple rencontre entre nos sangs, juste avec une seule petite coupure de rien du tout. Je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

Ce fut enfin l'heure de partir de cet hôpital, le médecin venait de me donner son accord. Sasuke était parti de la chambre depuis trois bonnes heures déjà. Il était sans doute en train de m'attendre dans le hall, on avait convenu que ce serait lui qui me ramènerait jusqu'à l'orphelinat. En bus, pas très recommandé lorsqu'on sortait de l'hôpital mais bon, ni lui ni moi n'avions de voiture. Il y avait bien Itachi-san mais je n'avais pas très envie de le revoir, du moins pas tout de suite. Il fallait me comprendre, après l'épisode d'hier...

Je m'habillai en vitesse, récupérant quelques affaires traînant dans la chambre et les enfournai dans le petit sac de voyage que m'avait emmené Sasuke un peu plus tôt. Je partis le rejoindre dans le hall, il était en train de signer les papiers de ma sortie à l'accueil. Il n'était pourtant pas majeur, normalement, il n'avait pas le droit, non ? Il avait sûrement dû s'arranger avec Itachi-san, de telle manière à ce que se soit mon ami qui puisse me faire sortir... Du moment que je sortais d'ici, la façon dont cela se faisait m'était complètement égal.

Après avoir fini, le brun se tourna vers moi et d'un léger sourire, il m'invita à le rejoindre. On est ensuite sortit pour prendre le bus un peu plus loin. On attendait à l'arrêt depuis déjà dix minutes, le bus n'allait pas tarder. Sasuke et moi n'avions pas lâchés un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Ce silence était assez oppressant, il fallait que l'un de nous le brise et au plus vite. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, le brun le rompit.

- Passe ton sac.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sors de l'hôpital, c'est la moindre des choses !

- Mais je peux le porter tout seul !

Evidemment, dans le genre têtes brûlées, ils n'y avait que nous pour nous bagarrer pour de telles imbécillités, encore un moyen de se prouver à quel point notre amitié était forte.

- Donne le moi !

- Non, j'suis pas en sucre !

Il se mit face à moi et me prit le sac des mains en soupirant.

- Rend le moi !

- Non gros débile, t'as envie de retourner à l'hôpital parce que tu tiens des charges trop lourdes !?

- Crétin de Sasuke !

- Idiot de Naruto.

On soupira de concert. Je tournai lentement la tête vers la route.

- Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas notre bus qui vient de passer ?

Il se retourna d'un seul coup vers l'objet de notre conversation. Je sentis comme des ondes meurtrières venant de lui à mon égard. C'était bien notre car que nous venions de rater.

- Naruto...

Sa voix était pleine de menaces. Je pris les devants, sachant qu'il allait sûrement bientôt m'étriper, même si ce n'était pas que ma faute à moi, lui aussi aurait dû être attentif.

- On a juste à attendre le prochain bus, il arrive dans vingt minutes !

- C'était le dernier.

Un petit moment passa dans le silence. Il fut brisé par Sasuke. Il était visiblement exaspéré.

- Bon, on va pas rester planté au milieu du trottoir, viens, on va chez moi. C'est à quinze minutes de marche d'ici.

Il commença à marcher dans la direction opposée à celle de l'orphelinat. J'emboîtai le pas. Sur le chemin, il m'expliqua que son tuteur n'était pas là. Il était absent chaque vendredi avant de revenir le samedi en fin d'après-midi. Je dormirai donc chez Sasuke, je ne cessai de me demander comment cela allait se passer. Il fallait avant tout que je prévienne Itachi-san pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, et aussi pour qu'il ne mette pas la vielle folle au courant. Si elle l'apprenait, j'étais vraiment mal. Le seul problème était que l'infirmier avait l'air assez énervé contre moi la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu.

On est ensuite arrivé dans son appartement, la décoration était vraiment glauque. Dès que l'on passait la porte, on avait l'étrange impression de changer radicalement d'atmosphère. C'était vraiment bizarre comme sensation. Le brun nous fit avancer jusque dans le salon. Je crus halluciner lorsque je vis des tas de serpents empaillés accrochés aux murs sombres. C'était vraiment flippant ici, je me demandais comment mon ami pouvait vivre dans un tel endroit. Voyant mon malaise, Sasuke nous guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était plutôt spacieuse et bien rangée, à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand chose dedans. Trois des quatre murs étaient de couleur blanche, le dernier, celui au fond de la salle et accessoirement au dessus de son lit deux places, était noir. Placé sur le mur opposé à la porte, se trouvait un canapé en cuir vert et devant celui-ci, trônait une table basse en verre. Un grand bureau avait élu domicile près de son lit alors qu'une immense armoire logeait à ma droite, à côté de l'entrée.

Il partit s'asseoir sur le sofa où je l'y rejoins. Je déposai mon sac par terre et ma veste sur l'accoudoir. Il me proposa quelque chose à boire, ou à manger. Je refusai poliment. Il me demanda ensuite si je voulais prendre une douche. Ca par contre, ce n'était pas de refus. Il me montra la salle de bain, c'était peut-être la pièce la plus normale de l'appartement. Blanche, avec une douche, des toilettes, un lavabo et un petit meuble pour poser les serviettes et quelques produits en tout genre composaient la petite salle.

Je rentrai dans la cabine de douche après m'être déshabillé et allumai l'arrivée d'eau de façon à ce qu'elle soit bouillante, comme à mon habitude. Je vis dans ma tête la photo de Sasuke que j'avais vu sur le site pornographique. Je soupirai, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Seulement je ne savais pas quoi. La meilleure solution serait encore d'aller directement à la source du problème : Orochimaru. Je devais parler à cet homme mais je savais déjà que mon ami ne me laisserait pas l'approcher. Ce dernier pourrait aller porter plainte, mais en aurait-il le courage ? J'avais compris avec le temps que le brun était effrayé à la seule idée de tenir tête à son tuteur. Peut-être était-il plus sage d'en parler à Itachi-san avant de faire quoi que se soit ? Je ne savais pas.

Je finis rapidement de prendre ma douche. En sortant, j'attrapai une serviette et m'essuyai le corps et les cheveux avec avant de me l'attacher autour de la taille . Soudain, je me rendis compte d'un truc : je n'avais pas de vêtements propres à me mettre. Ceux que j'avais à l'hôpital étaient désormais sales. J'avais complètement oublié d'en demander à Sasuke. Je me dirigeai alors vers sa chambre, m'assurant avant de ne pas être encore mouillé pour ne pas tremper le sol à mon passage. Je frappai à sa porte avant d'y passer la tête.

- Euh... J'ai pas de vêtements... Ca te dérangerais pas de m'en passer ?

- J'ai pas de fringues oranges.

Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire en coin. Il se moquait de moi cet idiot. Je lui tirai la langue, tel le gamin que j'étais. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus avant qu'il ne se dirige vers son armoire. Il en sortit un simple t-shirt blanc sans manche avec un large pantalon noir en coton et un boxer de même couleur. Il me donna le tout et je repartis dans la salle d'eau pour me changer. C'était un peu trop grand pour moi, mais je m'en contenterai. Je mis la serviette à sécher. Je revins dans sa chambre, déposai mes affaires sales dans le panier à linge et vins m'installer à côté de Sasuke, sur son lit.

On a ensuite commencé à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. Je ne voulais pas lui parler des sujets que je savais sensibles pour lui. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que l'on parle des amours. Il m'avait demandé si quelqu'un au lycée était susceptible de me plaire. Je lui avais évidemment répondu que je ne pouvais pas aimer. Il soupira :

- T'es vraiment trop bête. Pourquoi tu pourrais pas ? Parce que t'as le sida ? C'est du n'importe quoi Naruto, et tu le sais autant que moi. C'est juste que tu as peur d'aimer, t'as peur de blesser la personne que tu aimes juste parce que tu es séropositif. Tu t'enfermes dans ta maladie et tu construis des barrières autour de ton cœur. Arrête ça et trouve toi une fille qui te plaît, bon sang !

- ... Le seul problème c'est que je n'aime pas les filles.

C'était la seule chose intelligente que j'avais trouvé à dire... Pourquoi me disait-il ça ?

- Ah... Trouve toi un mec alors !

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

- Parce que j'en ai marre de te voir triste ! Tu sais, être amoureux ça rend heureux !

Je n'aimais pas trop ce sujet de conversation, alors je le détournai :

- J'ai oublié de prévenir Itachi-san !

- Je lui ai envoyé un message avec ton portable pendant que tu étais sous la douche pour lui dire que tu dormais chez moi ce soir. Il a répondu qu'il se débrouillerait avec la directrice de l'orphelinat pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de ta disparition.

- Ah...

On a ensuite recommencé à parler de tout et de rien. Vers deux heures du matin, il est partit fermer les rideaux de sa chambre avant de revenir s'allonger dans le lit à côté de moi. On s'est glissé sous les couettes. Les draps étaient gelés. Je me recroquevillai, d'un coup j'avais vraiment froid. Le brun me proposa de rajouter une couverture. Je refusai, de toute façon faire ça ne résoudrait rien au problème. C'était les draps qui me donnaient froid. Quelques frissons s'amusaient à me traverser l'échine. Je me mis sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers le brun. Je sentis une pression dans mon dos. En gigotant, je pus constater avec étonnement que c'était en fait la main de Sasuke. Il la frottait doucement le long de ma colonne vertébrale, appuyant un peu plus à certains endroits pour me réchauffer. Je fermai les yeux en lâchant un soupir de bien-être. C'était vraiment agréable. Par moment, j'avais l'impression qu'il me massait légèrement. Mes paupières finirent par devenir lourdes, je m'endormis ainsi.

J'entendis un bruit sourd, puis plusieurs à la suite. Des pas pressés résonnèrent dans la chambre, ils s'éloignaient progressivement d'ici. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, la pièce était toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Ne voyant aucun rayon de soleil, j'en conclus donc que nous étions encore en pleine nuit. Un énorme vacarme qui ne dura pourtant que quelques secondes se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement. Je me levai en vitesse, inquiet : Sasuke n'était plus dans le lit. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver la source du raffut. Cela provenait de la salle de bain. J'entrai dedans sans prendre la peine de frapper. La lumière n'était pas allumée, je ne voyais rien. J'enclenchai donc l'interrupteur. Ce que je vis au moment où les ténèbres disparurent me pétrifia sur place.

- Sasuke !

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, je me jetai littéralement sur lui. Il était affalé sur la cuvette des toilettes, le regard dans le vide. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Je me mis à genoux près de lui avant de le ramener rapidement contre mon torse. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains pour pouvoir examiner ses yeux... C'était bien ce que je pensais : ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Ne me dîtes pas que..

- Dégage Naruto !

Après m'avoir hurlé ça d'une voix déraillante, il me poussa violemment par les épaules. J'avais bien faillit me cogner une nouvelle fois la tête contre le mur derrière moi en retombant sous la force de son coup. Il cacha ses mains derrière son dos en m'hurlant encore une fois dessus pour que je sorte. Pourtant je restais là, figé par ce que je voyais. Il était vraiment mal en point.

- Va-t'en, va-t'en, dégage, va te recoucher !

Juste après m'avoir dit ces mots blessants, il eut un mouvement de recul, semblant revenir à la réalité.

- Sors Naruto, j'ai juste vomi.

Je savais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas me crier dessus. Je hochai là tête et me relevai en vitesse avant de me diriger vers la chambre en fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi. Je m'assis sur le canapé. Pourquoi Sasuke avait-il réagit si brutalement s'il n'avait juste fait que vomir ? Et ses pupilles... Elles étaient vraiment beaucoup trop dilatées pour que ce ne soit que ça ! Même si entre nous, je n'y connaissais strictement rien. Peut-être n'avait-il simplement attrapé qu'une gastro. Il était trop tôt pour savoir. Je lui demanderai des explications demain, et s'il me dit toujours la même chose, j'irai demander à Itachi-san si de simples vomissements pouvaient provoquer l'agrandissement des prunelles.

Je partis m'allonger dans le lit comme le brun m'avait dit de faire. J'entendis de nouveau du vacarme dans la salle d'eau. Je luttais intérieurement pour ne pas y aller. Le savoir dans cet état me faisait vraiment mal. Il m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas que je le voie comme ça, je ne devais pas céder.

Le sommeil finit par m'emporter sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Le lendemain quand je me réveillai, Sasuke était paisiblement endormi à côté de moi. Ses traits étaient détendus, sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Les couvertures baissées laissaient dévoiler son torse, il avait dormi avec seulement un pantalon en coton. Une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux ébènes cachait son beau visage. Je la remis en place, derrière son oreille. Il dut sentir ce geste, ses yeux qui étaient en train de s'ouvrir le prouvait. Il mit un petit moment avant de se rendre compte que je le fixai. Il fut le premier à parler :

- Bonjour.

- Salut.

On s'est ensuite levé, on est allé dans la cuisine où il me servit un petit déjeuner. Il devait être aux alentours de midi. Je devais me dépêcher de rentrer, il fallait que je prenne mes médicaments. Pourtant, j'étais résolu à avoir mes explications avant de partir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

- Cette nuit ?

- Quand je t'ai retrouvé dans la salle de bain.

- Ah, ça. J'ai juste vomi, t'inquiète pas.

- T'es sûr que tu ne me mens pas une fois encore ?

- Écoute, je...

Le bruit d'une clé qui se glissait dans une serrure avant d'être tournée se fit entendre. Je vis soudainement le visage de Sasuke paniqué lorsqu'on entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il chuchota, complètement affolé :

- Il-Il ne devrait pas être là !

_A suivre._

Tsuki : Encore un chapitre de bouclé ! Héhé.

Naruto : Ben voyons, c'est toujours moi qui souffre !

Sasuke : Hey j'te signale que j'ai l'air vraiment mal en point pendant la dernière nuit !

Naruto : Ouais mais moi je suis tout le temps mal en point !

Sasuke : Oui mais moi c'est p...

Tsuki : Stop les enfants ! Quels gamins, vraiment... Sasuke désactive ce sharingan tout de suite !

Naruto : J'suis pas sûr que tu sois en mesure de négocier là...

Tsuki, t_remblotante_ : Reviews ?

Yasha: Heu...

Tsuki, e_nthousiaste_ : Aah Yasha !!

Naruto et Sasuke: Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore celui-là ?

Tsuki: On parle pas comme ça à Yasha, d'abord !

Sasuke, _sharingan activé_ : tu disais ?

Tsuki: euh... non rien...

Yasha : je parlais...

Naruto, _murmure à Sasuke_: il se tait jamais lui?

Tsuki: chuuut !

Yasha: euh...

Tsuki, Naruto & Sasuke : euh...

Yasha, _se lance_ : àquandleplanàtroisavecGaara ??

Naruto : QUOOOOI ? Rien compris!

Sasuke : ..._soupirs_

Tsuki, _le regard plein de sous-entendus louches_ : héhé

Yasha, _bave_ : Lemooooon... Gaaaaara... plan à trois...

Aussi je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à faire ce chapitre. Pendant que je suis dans les excuses, je tenais absolument à m'excuser auprès de _Cc _parce que je n'ai pas répondu à ta review au chapitre précédent, je suis désolée, je m'en suis rendue compte qu'après avoir postée le chapitre. Vraiment, désolée.

Yasha : tu n'as aucune excuse. 10 000 mots en cinq jours, comme punition. allez !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : BakaTsuki.

Genre : UA, OOC, Schoolfic, romance, drama ...

Couples : SasuNaru.

Note : Je préviens tout de suite, il y a sûrement des fautes ! Aussi, très important, je me suis inspirée d'une fic de Lasurvolte. " Poison Mortel ". ( Si tu passes par ici, je suis vraiment désolée, mais cette fic me tenait vraiment très à cœur.) Etant touchée par le sujet "sida" il fallait absolument que je fasse cette fic qui devait, au début, être un One shot.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes du _dernier_ chapitre :

Cc : Pourquoi Sasuke tremble ? Ahaha ! Tu comprendras dans quelques chapitres ! XD Désolée de cet énorme retard et merci de ta review.

Chinibiko : Ah c'est toi qui me chatouillait les pieds pendant toutes ces nuits ? TT XD Merci beaucoup de ta review, et désolée pour le retard.

marions : Ben, la suite, la voilà. Avec un énoooorme retard et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Euh je pense faire un SasuNaru et un NaruSasu. Donc ben, je sais pas encore xD. Merci de ta review !

mijouqui : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! ) Désolée pour ce long retard. Vraiment, désolée.

naruto-girl : Oui Neji aime compliquer les choses entre Naruto et Sasuke xD Merci pour ta super review ;) Désolée pour cet énorme retard.

Skylie-san allias Shini-on : Merci merci merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle est très encourageante ! Sasuke ben il a... Je dirais pas P Du moins pas encore xD. Désolée pour ce très gros retard.

lolotyv : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elle font plaisir ). Et désolée pour le retard.

EMilie : Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mes textes sont autant appréciés. Désolée pour le retard.

Shaniu : Désolée de ne pas te répondre via ton compte, mais en fait j'ai eu un problème avec mon ancienne adresse e-mail don impossible de te répondre. :s Sinon je te dis un grand merci ! Désolée pour le retard vraiment énorme.

**Misérables chapitre 5**

_- Il-Il ne devrait pas être là ! _

Il me prit soudainement par le poignet et m'entraîna à sa suite. Les traits de son visage étaient figés, crispés par la peur et l'angoisse. Il nous fit courir jusqu'à sa chambre où il me dit de rester, quoi qu'il arrive, à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte je l'entendis sursauter contre cette dernière. Ce fut la voix offusquée de Sasuke qui s'écria :

- Jiraiya-san !

- Ah ! Sasuke-kun ! Orochimaru est rentré ?

- Non, il rentre en fin d'après-midi, comme d'habitude.

- Je vois, quand tu le verras, dis lui que j'ai à lui parler.

J'entendis des bruits de pas avant que la porte d'entrée ne se referme. Sasuke entra dans la chambre et m'expliqua que c'était seulement le concierge. Cet homme avait les clés de tous les appartements et ça lui arrivait d'entrer dans l'un d'eux sans prévenir. Quel drôle de type quand même. On repartit ensuite dans la cuisine pour finir notre petit déjeuner. Il touillait son chocolat chaud sans réelle conviction. Ses orbes noirs fixant le tourbillon de cacao dans son bol, il avait vraiment l'air perdu.

- Sasuke ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi qui étais en face de lui.

- Tu... ça va toi ?

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de me répondre sans vraiment comprendre.

- Ouais... pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je sais pas, t'as pas l'air bien.

Il haussa simplement une épaule en guise de réponse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un doute sur ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt. Sur le fait que cette nuit il avait été malade. Pourtant il était mon ami, il ne me mentirait pas... même s'il l'avait déjà fait plus d'une fois. J'avais envie de le croire seulement quelque chose en moi m'en empêchait. Peut-être qu'à force de me mentir il avait perdu un peu de ma confiance ? Cela me faisait mal de penser ça, après tout il était devenu... mon meilleur ami.

Je soupirai longuement, perdu dans mes pensées. On finit de petit-déjeuner dans le plus grand des silences. Il partit prendre une douche pendant que je m'habillai avec des affaires qu'il m'avait prêté. Il me ramena ensuite jusqu'à l'orphelinat où il me laissa devant la grille. Je lui avais bien évidemment proposé d'attendre pour voir son frère, pour qu'ils se parlent un peu mais il refusa catégoriquement. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien, il ne m'avait donné aucune raison valable. Itachi-san vint m'ouvrir le portail après que je lui ai envoyé un message sur son téléphone portable. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, ni sur ce qu'il m'avait dit à l'hôpital comme quoi je n'aurais jamais dû rencontrer son petit frère, ni sur le fait que j'ai dormi chez Sasuke.

On s'est dirigé vers l'infirmerie où il me donna mes médicaments. Je m'assis sur l'un des lits en me triturant les doigts. Je voulais lui demander pour Sasuke, si lorsqu'on vomissait, nos pupilles se dilataient. Il remarqua tout de suite que j'attendai quelque chose de lui et me questionna :

- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose, Naruto ?

- Euh, je... oui.

Il hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'écoutait.

- Je voulais vous demander... quand on vomit... nos pupilles se dilatent ?

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement pour quelle raison je lui posais ce genre de question.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je... j'ai une amie qui veut devenir médecin, elle voudrait connaître quelques trucs... avec des gens du métier.

Je n'étais pas vraiment un bon menteur. Il émit un "oh" et prit l'air de réfléchir quelques instants. Il se leva de son bureau, prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir en face de moi. Il haussa un sourcil, puis l'autre.

- Je pourrais peut-être la rencontrer, tu ne crois pas ?

- Euh... elle est timide, je veux juste lui rendre service !

Il soupira en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas me faire changer d'avis, il savait pertinemment que j'étais une tête brûlée. Il m'expliqua ensuite qu'il se pouvait que lors de vomissements nos pupilles se dilatent, que c'était même assez souvent. Il a fini par me demander qui était mon amie en question. L'air de rien, Itachi-san était vraiment très curieux. J'ai hésité quelques secondes sur le nom de la personne que j'allai citer avant de finalement lancer un" Sakura " et partir presque en courant jusque dans ma chambre.

Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur mon lit quand j'entendis du bruit dans la salle de bain. Cela devait être Gaara, il avait réintégré la chambre depuis que nous étions partis avec Sasuke il y a quelques jours de ça à cause de mon entrée à l'hôpital. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers le mur où ma tête s'était cognée. Il y avait une tâche de sang. Je passai délicatement ma main dessus, la frôlant juste de mes doigts avant de la ramener au niveau de mon coeur. Je me mis de dos à la façade et m'appuyai tout contre quand j'entendis de nouveau quelque chose provenant de la salle de bain. Je pris la décision d'aller voir, après tout cela ne me coûtait rien. Je frappai à la porte en prononçant le nom du rouquin et entrai sans en attendre la permission.

- Naruto ? Ca faisait longtemps ! Tu étais passé où, personne ne voulait me le dire !?

- J'étais à l'hôpital, je me suis cogné la tête.

Je m'étais attendu à cette question, du coup, j'en avais préparé une réponse. Il était inutile de lui raconter que j'étais allé chez Sasuke, de plus qu'il le connaissait via le site pornographique. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai mais bon, autant ne pas éveiller les soupçons. J'allai repartir m'allonger dans mon lit quand je m'aperçus de quelque chose qui me fit faire volte-face : Gaara était en train de se mettre du crayon noir sur les yeux. Pas que cela me choque, seulement c'était la première fois que je le voyais faire.

Il finit par remarquer que je le fixai et sans même me lancer un regard, continuant de se maquiller, il me demanda :

- Tu veux que je t'en mette ?

Réaction immédiate, non mais il est pas bien celui-la.

- Ca va pas !? Je suis pas une fille !

Il s'arrêta net dans ses gestes avant de tourner vivement la tête vers moi.

- Mais moi non plus j'en suis pas une !

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir sous son regard scrutateur. Après tout, il y avait bien des garçons qui se maquillaient même si cela faisait... un peu malsain... non ?

- Je... je veux bien essayer.

Il esquissa un micro sourire et finit de se mettre du crayon. Moi, je le regardai faire, chacun de ses mouvements était fait avec une légèreté sans pareille. Il savait pertinemment que j'étais en train d'analyser tous ses gestes mais ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, il eut enfin fini. Cela prenait beaucoup de temps mais il fallait avouer qu'il en mettait quand même un bon paquet pour recouvrir toutes ses cernes. D'ailleurs je me demandais quel intérêt il y avait à faire ça. Cela lui durcissait le visage, lui donnant cet air froid que je connaissais si bien.

On repartit dans la chambre où on s'assit à même le sol, l'un en face de l'autre. Il avait bien évidemment prit le crayon noir, le démaquillant et des cotons. Il me dit de regarder vers le haut, mit un doigt juste sous mon oeil et tira légèrement dessus vers le bas. Il approcha le khôl. Malgré mon regard tourné en haut, je voyais la pointe du crayon qui s'approchait dangereusement de ma pupille. Du moins c'était mon impression. Quand elle arriva plus près encore, je fis un bond en arrière. Il soupira et recommença l'opération. Ce n'est seulement qu'au bout de trois essais qu'il put réussir le premier oeil. Le deuxième se fit assez rapidement et sans trop de problèmes.

Il prit le flacon de démaquillant et en imbiba un coton qu'il me passa ensuite sous les yeux et sur le reste du visage. Il détacha les quelques mèches de mes cheveux qu'il avait attaché pour ne pas le gêner. L'air de concentration qu'il avait pris se dissipa peu à peu pour laisser place à un de ces petit sourire qu'il ne faisait pas assez souvent à mon goût.

Je partis dans la salle d'eau, Gaara me suivant de près. Je me postai devant le miroir, le visage neutre. C'était horrible ! Horriblement moche ! Enfin non, peut-être pas quand même mais ça faisait... un peu... efféminé ? Voyant que je n'avais pas l'air de réagir, le roux en prit l'initiative :

- C'est...

Je le coupai.

- Laid !

- ... magnifique. Laisses-moi finir ma phrase la prochaine fois.

- Tu trouves ça beau ? Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Ca met tes yeux très en valeur ! En plus ils sont vraiment beaux !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Si je te le dis !

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner m'affaler sur mon lit. Un idée germa dans ma tête. Et si j'allai au collège comme ça lundi ? Je veux dire avec du crayon noir. Même si je ne trouvais pas que cela m'allait spécialement bien, Gaara avait l'air de trouver ça beau, alors je lui faisais confiance. Il était mon ami après tout, il ne me mentirait pas... pas comme Sasuke. D'ailleurs je pourrai montrer cette nouveauté sur moi à ce dernier, j'espère que cela lui plaira. Pas que je veuille lui plaire, hein. Juste que... que... en fait, je n'avais pas d'excuse. Se pourrait-il que je veuille inconsciemment lui plaire ? Je soupirai. Qu'était-il en train de m'arriver ? Nous étions juste amis lui et moi, rien de plus.

Je pris mon portable et regardai l'heure. Dix-sept heures trente. L'heure à laquelle rentrait Orochimaru et surtout l'heure où Sasuke allait commencer à souffrir à cause de l'esprit pervers de son tuteur. Est-ce que je devais appeler ? Prétexter une quelconque excuse, aussi bidon soit-elle, pour qu'il vienne ici et échappe donc à son bourreau ? Je doutai malgré tout que ce serpent laisse partir sa proie comme ça. Un nouveau soupir sortit de ma bouche. Que faire ? Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés pendant que mon ami souffrait. Seulement, y avait-il vraiment quelque chose que je pouvais faire ? En parler à Itachi-san ? Il était au courant pour les photos et comme c'était son frère, il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose. Par contre je ne savais toujours pas si le fou furieux violait Sasuke. Il m'avait affirmé le contraire, mais comment être sûr ? Si je disais ça à l'infirmier, son cadet m'en voudrait certainement à vie. J'étais définitivement bloqué.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs de quelles photos parlaient Sakura et Ino, il y a un mois de ça. Celles du site pornographique !? Non, ce n'était pas possible, les deux filles n'étaient pas aussi cruelles. Du moins il fallait l'espérer. Il faudrait tôt ou tard que j'en parle avec Sakura-chan.

Vers vingt heures, on partit manger avec Gaara. Juste après, je partis voir Itachi-san pour lui demander si je pouvais enlever mes bandages. Il a regardé longuement avant de finalement me dire que oui, je pouvais. De retour dans la chambre, le roux était avachi sur son lit, l'ordinateur entre les mains. Je partis moi aussi me jeter dans mon lit douillet. Décidément, je ne faisais que ça en ce moment.

- Tu sais pas la dernière, Naruto !

Je tournai lentement la tête vers lui pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute mon attention.

- Le site porno que je t'ai montré la dernière fois ! Il a été supprimé !

J'écarquillai les yeux. Hein ?

- Pardon ?

- Le site porno que je t'ai montré la dern...

- Non je sais, j'ai compris. Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- Bah oui !

Je soupirai de soulagement. Cela voulait-il dire que Sasuke n'avait plus rien à craindre de son tuteur pour l'instant ? Je l'espérai, sincèrement. Je fermai les yeux. Orochimaru arrêterait-il vraiment de prendre des photos malgré le site fermé ?

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je tombai dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, dimanche, Itachi-san vint me demander si je voulais aller faire un tour aujourd'hui. J'ai évidemment accepté, je n'aimais vraiment pas être enfermé ici. On est sortit en cachette de l'orphelinat vers seize heures pour se rendre dans l'une des fôrets voisines. Sur place, on a pique-niqué dans le plus grand des silences, l'atmosphère était tendue. Je pensais qu'il m'avait demandé de sortir pour pouvoir s'excuser de ce qu'il m'avait dit à l'hôpital. Sa dernière phrase avant de sortir de la chambre m'avait vraiment blessé. " Tu n'aurais jamais dû le rencontrer.". Ces quelques mots tournaient sans cesse dans ma tête.

Aujourd'hui, on était donc lundi. Je devais retourner en cours. Voilà presque une semaine que je n'y allais plus ; depuis la tempête plus précisément. Les deux hommes qui m'escortaient me plantèrent devant la grille du collège. Je rentrai donc dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les élèves me dévisagèrent à mon passage, c'est vrai que cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas vu " le monstre ". Je me dépêchai de me rendre dans le bâtiment, puis dans ma classe où je m'assis directement à ma place : seul et au fond, près de la fenêtre.

Les personnes de ma classe arrivèrent peu à peu, le professeur de mathématiques vint ensuite et le cours put enfin commencer. Déjà une demi-heure que je m'ennuyai profondément. Des boulettes de papier vinrent, comme à chaque fois que j'étais présent, heurter malencontreusement ma tête. C'était presque si cela m'avait manqué. Ironie, bien-sûr.

Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie tant attendue se fit entendre. C'était une libération pour la plupart des élèves. C'était la pause de dix heures, nous avions un quart d'heure pour nous défouler là où nous le voulions. Je me dirigeai à grands pas vers le toit. Je devais y rejoindre Sasuke. Hier soir, il m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il retournait en cours aujourd'hui. Arrivé à destination, il était allongé sur le banc, comme souvent lorsqu'il arrivait le premier. Je m'approchai de lui.

- Sasuke ?

Il sursauta. Il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué ma présence, sûrement trop absorbé dans ses pensées. Il se releva et s'assit.

- Désolé, je t'avais pas entendu. Eh ! C'est du crayon noir sous tes yeux !

- Oui...

- Ca te va bien...

Je m'assis à côté de lui. J'allai lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle pour le site pornographique quand quelque chose sur son visage m'interpella. Quelque chose qui recouvrait tout son oeil droit plus précisément et qu'on avait tenté vainement de camoufler avec du maquillage.

- C'est... Orochimaru qui a fait ça ?

Je lui montrai son visage d'un coup de tête.

- Non, non non ! Je me suis pris une porte !

- Et si tu arrêtais de me mentir pour une fois... ?

- ... Ouais.

- Ouais quoi ?

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a fait ça.

J'en étais sûr, enflure de serpent va. Il fallait vraiment être tordu pour frapper un adolescent.

- Pourquoi ? A cause du site porno ?

- Hein ?

- Il a été fermé.

Il écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait pas l'air au courant.

- Non, le concierge de l'immeuble lui a annoncer qu'on devrait déménager, je sais pas vraiment pour quelle raison. Après,Orochimaru s'est mit dans une colère monstre et son poing est parti tout seul. Résultat des courses, je me retrouve avec un bel oeil au beurre noir.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton léger et plaisantin, comme s'il prenait ça à la rigolade. Je bouillais intérieurement, moi cela ne me faisait pas rire. Une fois de plus, j'allai lui dire ma pensée quand le sens de ses paroles me percuta.

- Tu vas déménager !?

- T'es long, Naruto.

Sa voix n'était plus la même qu'avant, elle sonnait avec tristesse désormais. La mienne s'étrangla. Pour me rassurer, il essayait d'arborer son habituel petit sourire en coin.

- Tu... vas pas partir loin de moi, hein ?

Ma phrase se finie dans un souffle. Là seule idée qu'il me laisse ici, lui, celui pour qui je donnerais ma vie s'il le fallait, me déchirait le coeur. Je ne m'imaginais plus vivre sans lui, il avait changé ma misérable vie en si peu de temps. J'étais heureux avec lui, malgré tous les problèmes qui pesaient sur ses épaules et qui me faisaient souffrir autant que lui, j'étais heureux, comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant.

- Pleures pas, je ne partirai pas très loin.

Je relevai vivement la tête, avec au fond de mes yeux, une lueur d'espoir.

- Promets-le moi.

Il fronça les sourcils et soupira :

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Mais pourquoi !?

J'avais crié, du moins, j'avais essayé. Il ne comprit pas quel était le réel sens de mon cri, à vrai dire, moi non plus. Il y avait bien-sûr plusieurs interprétations comme par exemple : pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à Sasuke ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Ou encore : pourquoi devait-il déménager ? Ou même : pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me promettre qu'il resterait près d'ici ? Je serrai les poings.

- Je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose, je veux pas que tu partes.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre quand la sonnerie se fit de nouveau entendre. Il passa lentement sa main dans mes cheveux avant de me dire que l'on se voyait à midi puis il partit. Je retournai en classe, la jambe traînante. Je n'étais vraiment pas attiré par l'idée d'aller en cours, même si j'y étais forcé. Arrivé devant ma salle, je décidai de faire un détour en empruntant l'étage du dessus. Tant pis si je croisais quelqu'un de l'administration, de toute façon, la plus grande partie de ces gens n'osait pas m'approcher. Je m'arrêtai à l'une des nombreuses fenêtres, l'ouvris et m'accoudai sur le chassis. D'ici, j'avais une vue imprenable sur la cour, elle paraissait si petite et en même temps tellement grande.

- Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours, jeune homme ?

Je me retournai vivement et écarquillai les yeux lorsque je vis mon interlocuteur. Des cheveux gris, un col roulé noir lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles et pour couronner le tout, juste un oeil visible, l'autre caché par une de ses innombrables mèches grises. Qui était-il ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu ici, me semble-t-il. Face à mon mutisme, il dut sans doute comprendre ma question muette :

- Oh ! Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Hatake Kakashi, j'ai été engagé en tant que nouveau professeur de japonais. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me mener au bureau du directeur ? A vrai dire, je me suis un petit peu perdu, avoua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et lui dis de me suivre. Je ne demandais pas pourquoi il était monté jusqu'à cet étage, les bureaux administratifs se trouvaient toujours au rez-de-chaussée. Après tout, cela ne me regardait pas. Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je décidai de retourner en cours. J'avais normalement cours d'Histoire avec Anko-sensei, mon professeur principal.

Je remontai jusqu'à mon étage, frappai à la porte de ma salle de classe et y entrai après en avoir eu l'autorisation. Bizarrement, je n'eus aucun compte à rendre et je pus directement regagner ma place sous les regards haineux de mes camarades. La fin d'heure passa assez vite, étant donné que j'en avais déjà raté la moitié. Ce fut ensuite l'heure de chimie, qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester ce cours.C'était tellement ennuyant, qu'il m'arrivait parfois de m'endormir... et ce fut le cas aujourd'hui.

A midi, après m'être fait réveiller par la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée, je montai sur le toit où j'y retrouvai Sasuke comme prévu. Aucun de nous deux n'osa remettre le sujet " déménagement " sur le tapis. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue, aucun de nous deux n'osait briser le silence pourtant pesant qui régnait depuis un bon moment déjà. Le pire, c'est que ce fut comme ça tout le long du repas.

L'après-midi passa plus ou moins vite. Je ne revis pas Sasuke de la journée. Je rentrai donc seul jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Arrivé là-bas, j'entrai par le portail principal et me dirigeai immédiatement vers les dortoirs. La chambre était vide, pas de Gaara à l'horizon. Il devait sûrement être avec "une jolie fille", comme il avait l'habitude de le dire. Une jolie fille... n'était-il pas sensé aimer les garçons ? Il me l'avait dit le jour où il m'a montré le site pornographique. Le jour de mon anniversaire. Je lui demanderai, même si cela ne me regardais pas vraiment, j'étais plutôt curieux de savoir.

Je m'étalai, comme toujours après les cours, sur mon lit. Regardant le plafond blanc, je pensais à mon meilleur ami.Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter tout ça ? Je soupirai d'agacement : évidemment l'ami qui comptait le plus pour moi devait être un garçon problématique. Il n'aurait pas pu être un gars simple et sans histoire ? ... Mais à quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Sans tout ça Sasuke ne serait pas Sasuke. C'est sûr qu'il serait plus heureux sans ces choses-là mais il ne serait pas lui-même. Il ,ne serait pas si sensible, certes, il l'est peut-être un peu trop mais dieu seul sait combien j'aime le réconforter. J'aime son côté tête brûlée et aussi lorsqu'il vient me parler de ses problèmes de lui-même. Bon, les petits soucis évidemment, jamais il viendrait me parler d'Orochimaru , faut pas rêver non plus. Et puis, ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est quand il me fait un vrai sourire qui n'est adressé qu'à moi et moi seul.. Dans ces moments là, bien qu'ils n'arrivent pas très souvent, je me sens vraiment très heureux.

Penser à lui de cette façon me mit un peu de baume au coeur. Seulement, survivrai-je à son départ ? De plus que l'on ne se verrai sûrement plus pendant un long moment. Je poussais de nouveau un long soupir. Il allait beaucoup me manquer, c'était certain.

J'entendis la porte claquer, en tournant machinalement la tête je pus apercevoir que c'était Gaara qui rentrait de je ne sais où. Il m'adressa un léger coup d'oeil avant de s'enfermer pour au moins dix minutes dans la salle de bain. Après ce laps de temps, il revint dans la chambre et se posa sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il me questionna alors :

- Bonne journée ?

- M'en parle pas.

- Pareil.

Un petit silence se fit avant que je ne le brise :

- Tu faisais quoi dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure ?

- Un plaisir solitaire.

- Hein ?

- Je m'astiquais l'asperge, quoi.

J'étais... choqué. Pas par le geste en lui-même mais par les mots qu'il avait employé pour me l'expliquer.

Il roula des yeux avant de sortir un lecteur mp3 de sa poche et d'enfoncer ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.J'entendais la musique qui en sortait depuis mon lit. C'était un truc de sauvage ! On dirait des cris d'animaux ! Il changea de chanson. Celle-ci était un peu moins brutale. Après une ou deux minutes d'écoute il changea pour en mettre une assez douce. J'aimais beaucoup celle d'avant.

- Remets.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi en retirant une oreillette.

- Tu m'as parlé ?

- Remets la chanson d'avant.

Il obtempéra, se leva et déposa son lecteur mp3 sur mon lit avant de déclarer :

- Je vais voir Sai.

Puis il partit. Je pris ce qu'il m'avait laissé. En regardant sur le cadrant je vis le nom de la musique que j'aimais beaucoup. " Papa Roach - Blood Brothers " Papa Roach devait être le nom du groupe. J'irai chercher plus d'informations dessus sur internet.

Une semaine et demie passa. Nous étions le soir, Sasuke s'en allait demain matin. Il ne voulait pas me dire où, malgré mon insistance. Nous ne nous reverrions sûrement pas avant sa majorité. J'avais envie de pleurer rien qu'en y pensant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je voulais qu'il reste ici, avec moi. Certes il y avait encore le téléphone mais cela ne serait pas la même chose. Je n'avais pas mangé aujourd'hui, ni même hier, son départ me coupait l'appétit. J'avais parfois lâché quelques larmes devant mon meilleur ami, je l'avais supplié un nombre incalculable de fois pour qu'il reste. Malheureusement, il n'y pouvait rien. Demain était un jour maudit.

C'est ainsi que je me réveillai le lendemain matin, les pensées noires et la mine sombre. Gaara n'était pas dans la chambre. Je partis me laver pour ensuite me rendre à l'infirmerie. Il était encore tôt, j'avais rendez-vous avec Sasuke à sept heures devant l'école. Itachi-san me donna mes médicaments et me demanda si j'étais prêt à partir. C'est lui qui m'emmenait, comme ça il avait l'occasion de dire au revoir à son petit frère.

Sur la route menant au collège, j'étais vraiment anxieux. Je triturai mon jean en regardant au loin devant moi. L'infirmier se gara juste en face. Sasuke était là, adossé nonchalamment contre le mur de l'enceinte du lycée. Il avait toujours son oeil au beurre noir. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il s'avança vers nous qui sortions de la voiture. Il y eut une bonne minute de silence, brisée par Itachi-san.

- Au revoir, petit frère.

Je vis ce dernier déglutir avant de tendre la main à son aîné. Le plus grand attrapa ladite main et attira le corps de son cadet à lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

- Fais attention à toi.

- C'est promis, nii-san.

Je sentis bien la voix de Sasuke qui se serrait. Son frère repartit dans la voiture, ne voulant sûrement pas pleurer devant nous.

- On va un peu plus loin ?

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. On s'éloigna de cet endroit, faisant en sorte qu'Itachi-san ne nous voit pas d'où il se trouvait.

- Alors... c'est aujourd'hui.

- Oui.

Je montai légèrement le ton.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir ! Il te suffit de porter plainte contre lui et tu pourras rester !

- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais très bien. Où est-ce que j'irai après ?

- Chez ton frère !

- Je ne veux pas, Naruto. On se reverra quand je serais majeur. Il n'y a que deux ans à attendre, ce n'est pas très long.

- Je veux pas que tu partes, j'ai besoin de toi, moi.

Ma voix se déchirait au fur et à mesure que je parlais. Il me prit dans ses bras protecteurs. Mes larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules.

- Je suis désolé...

Il prit mon menton de sa main, avança son visage vers le miens et colla délicatement sa bouche contre la mienne en un chaste baiser. Il se recula après quelques secondes seulement.

- Prends soin de toi.

Il m'offrit un petit sourire, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue. Il me regarda un instant puis il partit, sans même se retourner. Quant à moi, je restai quelques minutes, figé. Mon coeur avait loupé un battement lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé. Je m'étais senti si bien...

Je me rendis jusqu'à la voiture, un petit rictus ornant mes lèvres.

- Idiot...

_A suivre._

Tsuki #Timide# : Bonjour...

Naruto & Sakura : T'es en retard !

Sasuke : D'au moins quatre mois !

Tsuki : Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es jamais dans le délire de fin normalement !

Sasuke : Les temps changent...

Naruto : 'Clair depuis 4 mois il s'en est passé des trucs...

Tsuki : Désolée pour le retard. J'ai aucune excuse. J'avais complètement lâché la fic, mais là je m'y suis remis sérieusement.

Sasuke : Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

Naruto : Pas faux.

Tsuki : Vraiment je suis désolée. Moi qui déteste faire attendre les gens... J'essaierai de poster des chapitres régulièrement. Je travaille en même temps sur une nouvelle fic.

Sasuke & Naruto : On va encore souffrir TT

Tsuki : J'espère qu'il y a encore des gens qui lisent Misérables...


End file.
